


Not The Second Chance I Had In mind

by iheartalexvause



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartalexvause/pseuds/iheartalexvause
Summary: This is my first 25 days of Swanqueen/ Big Bang fic and I am s***ing kittens with this one. This idea came about from yet another sleepless night.  What if Zelena stopped Hades before he killed Robin and Hook had nothing to do with helping end The God of the Underworld? There is a warning for rape/ non con, it is a reference in one chapter I will warn at the beginning of it.I am English and have never visited any places mentioned in this fic but have done plenty of research. The places described are based on places I found during my research. Any errors and/or embellishments on real places are my own fault.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big THANK YOU to Ashley Lister for the being an idea sounding board and also to Erin Conner for the help throughout also.
> 
> I do not once.

Not the second chance I had in mind

“We will get your daughter back Robin. Just because Zelena has a protection spell up does not mean she will keep me out of my own town hall. There is a secret passage that wont be covered.” Regina placated Robin.  
“Well I am coming with you then.” Emma said heading towards Regina and Robin.   
“No Emma. I think it’s too dangerous. Stay out here.” Regina placed a soothing hand on Emma’s chest, then turned away. A few minutes later after climbing down an apparent storm drain they were in.

“Welcome to the town hall.” Regina said, trying to sound confident.   
“Secret passage indeed. Thank you, Regina.” Robin said awkwardly. “You're welcome. And I know you can't accept this right now, but I do feel horrible for what I did. I'm sorry Zelena has your daughter, and I'm really trying to make up for it.” Regina offered.   
“You're right. We do owe Zelena another chance.” Robin said but Regina wasn’t sure if he meant it or not.   
“Oh, don't just say that to appease me. I know she is my sister but that doesn’t mean I can not see what has happened.” Regina shot back.  
“No, I'm not.” Robin hastily said. “If being with you has taught me anything, it's that we all have the capability to change. And the future's not written by our past. Regina... you are my future.”   
“Okay, thief. Tell me what the plan is?” Regina asked with a crocked smile. Robin sighs.  
“Well, I always follow one rule... don't go into a job without a good plan to get out, but with my daughter on the line, I have broken my own rule. I...I have no plan. So if you want to turn back that is OK.” He offered.   
“I'm with you.”  
“Good. Well, then let's go save my daughter.” Robin headed off down the corridor. 

Back in Regina’s office Hades had completed the crystal green light started shimmer through the windows.  
“My protection spell. Someone's trying to break in.” Zelena spun around and looked out the window.  
“What did I tell you? They're coming for us.” Hades said conspiratorially. “It's Emma Swan.” Zelena sighed. “Mummy will be right back as soon as I make sure you're safe.” She cooed at the gurgling baby.   
“I'll check who else is creeping in. One thing I know about these people, they never work alone.” Hades said.   
“Be careful.” Zelena sighed.   
“You, too.” And they both vanished. But as Zelena appeared at the entrance of Town Hall she had a funny feeling that she was in the wrong place and poofed back into the corridor just outside Regina’s office.

“Well it appears blind luck is on our side.” Robin quipped outside the door when he saw both Hades and Zelena magically disappear and he headed through the door. “Your father's here, and everything's going be all right.” He said gently rocking the baby girl.   
“I wouldn't be so sure.” Hades silently appeared and said with a cocky grin.   
“You stay away from my daughter.” Robin growled standing in front of the car seat holding his daughter.   
“Believe me. She's not the one who's in danger.” Hades sneered, turning and pointing the Olympian Crystal at Regina.   
“Hades, stop. This isn't worth it. If you kill me, you will lose Zelena forever.” Regina pleaded, trying to keep a slight note of panic out of her voice.   
“Shh. Only if she knows about it. And this isn't going to kill you, it's going to end you.” Hades was getting more and more bold. “No Underworld, no moving on. One minute, you exist, and the next... you don't. That's what you get for trying to turn Zelena against me.” Hades spat, anger flashing over his face.   
“This was my idea to break in here. Just use that on me.” Robin stepped in front of Regina. “You let her go.”   
“No, sorry. Ladies first. Don't worry. You won't be apart long.” Footsteps outside the door distracted all of them and Zelena came around the door and ran at Hades grabbing the crystal.   
“Regina. What going?” Zelena asked.   
“Hades was about to kill me.” Regina said quickly.   
“He said he was going to kill you, Zelena. I had to protect you.” Hades lied looking at Robin.   
“That's a lie.” Regina shouted.   
“Is it?” Zelena pleaded, looking at Hades. “Did you wanted to kill Hades Regina?” She turned to he sister, conflict evident on her features.

“I was trying to protect you, Zelena.” Hades spewed.  
“We came to get the baby but Hades has been lying to you since the minute his heart started beating. He trapped us in the underworld. We didn’t come to kill him.” Regina confessed.  
“Is it true what they said? Did you trap them in the Underworld?” Zelena pleaded.   
“I did it for you so we wouldn't have to hurt anybody. But now they're here, and the only way to be safe is to use this power to create a new kingdom... our kingdom.” Hades had a maniacal look on his face.   
“Can't we just be happy together? I mean, why do we need a kingdom?” Zelena cried. 

“This is about getting back at the families who never believed in us.   
Remember what I told you... there's no better revenge... Than having it all. It's okay. Use it. End her.” Hades urged her with a glint of evil in his eyes.   
“Zelena. I do believe in you. I defended you when no one else did. I wanted so badly for you to find love. But sometimes love blinds us. Hades tried to kill me already.” Regina cried, tears in her eyes.  
“No, she's lying.” Hades protested.   
“Robin already tried to protect me. That's what love is. It's sacrifice. It's giving up everything for the person you love. But Hades won't give up a single thing for you. Like he said, he wants it all.” Regina begged Zelena to see the real and greedy Hades.   
“Listen to her.” Hades spat. “She doesn't think you deserve to be happy. Look at this office. Look at this town. This all belonged to her when you had nothing, remember?” He said viciously.  
“Of course I do!” Zelena spat with a hint her old jealousy.   
“All you have to do is kill her, and you can have everything you ever wanted. Do it. If you won't, I will.” Hades urged.  
“All I ever wanted was love. You told me that was enough for you, but... now I realize... nothing ever will be!” Zelena’s voice broke as did her heart by the look on her face.   
“Zelena!” Hades cried before she turned the crystal on him and activated it. After cracks of lightening all that was left was a pile of ash. Zelena collapsed to the floor crying and Regina ran to her side, hugging her sister.   
“Zelena. I’m so sorry.” Regina whispered.   
“He lied so much. I believed it all.” Zelena sobbed into Regina’s shoulder.  
“Zelena, none of this is your fault.” Regina soothed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to change in the after math of Hades death.

In the weeks after Zelena killed Hades, Regina tried to spend time with Zelena. They had made way in their relationship and Regina wanted to be there for Zelena who really seemed to love Hades. One thing she noticed is that she rarely had interactions with Robin and the handful of times she did see him, they were uncomfortable. Regina did not put too much thought or care into the issue as she seemed to have something bigger taking over her thoughts.

Whenever Regina was in Emma’s presence, she was feeling a lot more comfortable than before and also something else. Regina had always thought Emma was physically attractive, from those strong arms she always used to show off in tank tops, those piercing green eyes, what Regina guessed would be toned abs and them long legs she once saw when Emma answered the door in her underwear. Now Regina was getting more emotionally attracted to the blonde, as they spent more time together after the handless wonder decided to stay in the underworld with his asshole of a brother. Regina thought even less of Hook’s brother after he said Emma wasn’t good enough for Hook. He should have been glad he was already dead, because Regina wanted to turn him into barbecue meat.

Regina wanted to explore all these new emotions and attractions with Emma but after what happened in the underworld, she was unsure how Emma would react. First of all though, she was steeling herself to deal with the lack of feelings or obvious relationship with Robin, when the situation was taken out of her hands one evening. 

Henry and Regina were eating dinner one Tuesday evening when there was a knock at the door. Henry left and returned with Robin following behind him.  
“Henry why don’t you go upstairs, We’ll have dessert later.” Henry nodded and scooted around Robin.  
“It’s been a long day Robin. What can I do for you?” Regina said coldly, not in the mood for him other than to possibly dump him.  
“We need to talk about something Regina.” Robin started but Regina just coldly stared at him.

“We need to talk about Zelena. I was thinking about what you said, about giving her another chance.” Robin baulked under Regina’s glare. “I want to give me daughter a proper family.”  
“Judging by your tone, you don’t mean with me? Which means you are leaving me for my sister.” Regina answered, ice cold.  
“Regina I am sorry, but I think it is for the best.” Robin said half heartedly.  
“Whenever you think something is for the best, I always come off worst. Your morals are never in my best interest.”  
“Regina...I...” He started to splutter but Regina held up her hand and he shut up quickly.  
“Robin I don’t want to hear it, anything. You have done this before be because I was going to end this very soon. Let me tell you a few things. Fairy dust may have said we were soul mates Robin, we are a mistake. I could never feel anything for you, that I should feel for a soul mate.” Regina said still icy and Robin’s face dropped through the floor. “Anything else?” Robin shook his head and quickly turned to leave.

Henry heard the front door slam shut and decided to head out of his room to find out what happened.  
“What was that all about Mum?” Henry asked curiously as he rounded the door.   
“Just dropping a weight off my shoulders.” Regina answered lightly and cryptically.  
“Does that mean what I think it does?” Henry probed non specifically.  
“You are a bright you man Henry, I am sure you are on the right track. Dessert?” Regina answered and left the conversation at that. Henry knew not to push the matter any further but if Robin Hood was out of the picture finally, he was thrilled.

Friday morning and Regina was in her office buried under a mountain of paperwork. She was startled when her door burst open and a cacophony of voices rung through her office.  
“The mayor is busy.”   
“I don’t care I need to talk to my sister and you are not going to stop me!” Zelena’s voice echoed.  
“I’m sorry Mayor Mills I tried to stop her.” Regina’s assistant said meekly, scurrying in behind Zelena and obviously scared out of her wits at being caught between two powerful witches who could turn her into a toad.  
“Don’t worry about. Go back to work.” Regina said gently.

“As soon as the door clicked shut Zelena exploded.  
“Regina I am so sorry I never meant for this to happen. I didn’t want him to hurt you.”   
“What are you talking about?” Regina asked, confused by all the fuss.  
“Robin. He came to me last night. Said he wanted to be with me to give our daughter and Roland a family. He told me he left you.” Zelena explained really fast.  
“Oh, that.” Regina said lightly and Zelena looked confused now. “Zelena don’t worry about it. He left me before I could leave him. We were a mistake.” Regina told her.  
“I thought you two were soul mates, you were supposed to be together?” Zelena asked.  
“It wasn’t right Zelena. I didn’t love him, I never did. All I have in my memory with him is regrets and I didn’t choose to be with him.” Regina confessed.

“So you don’t hate me?” Zelena asked quietly.  
“No I don’t. To be honest with you, I have feelings for someone else, and its a strange feeling after all these years. Wanting someone, being able to choose myself, to not be told who to be with because of this and that reason.” Regina said with a dreamy look in her eyes.   
“it’s Emma isn’t it?” Zelena stated rather than asked as she already knew. Regina blushed profusely and nodded. “I don’t know her very well but whenever I see you two together, there is always something between you both, a spark.” Zelena commented.   
“I know. I just don’t know what to do after she lost the slimy pirate.” Regina hadn’t spoken about this to anybody yet.  
“You don’t know if you don’t try Regina/ Everybody deserves happiness, even you.” Zelena said with a smile.

“And even you Zelena. What did you say to Robin?”   
“That I needed to think about it. To be honest, it is a little fucked up really. Nothing is ever simple for me with me!” Zelena stated and Regina laughed.  
“You are preaching to the choir. Maybe this is your shot at a family Zelena.”

Most Saturday evening, Emma came over for dinner with Henry and Regina. Tonight Henry was going to Nick’s after dinner, so he was eager to eat up and run, leaving his mothers alone.  
“Nice to know what he thinks of our company these days.” Emma joked as they took the remainder of the bottle of wine to the living room.  
“He really is a teenager now. You know he is spending a lot of time with Violet, and every time I ask him about her he goes lobster red and walks off.” Regina said fondly.  
“I know I keep trying to plug him for information and the same thing happens. I still feel bad about what happened in Camelot.” Emma dropped her eyes.  
“It’s water under the bridge Emma, to Henry and Violet he says.” Regina offered. “That was a different you.” Emma nodded but it was something she could never forgive herself for doing to a kid and also Henry.

“How are things with you Regina?” Emma asked, distracting herself.  
“Robin left me. For Zelena.”   
“I’m sorry Regina, I don’t know what to say.” Emma touched Regina’s arm gently.  
“Congratulations.” Regina laughed. “Honestly it is a relief and he did it before I could.”  
“Oh right.” Emma smiled but looked confused.  
“We weren’t meant to be together. I did not love him.” Regina explained.  
“Well I’m kind of glad. You deserved better. His morals were more questionable than buying sushi from a desert gas station in Arizona.” They both laughed. “Every time he did something the he said was moral and for the best, you have always come off worst.” Emma said in Regina’s defence.  
“You’ve got a point. He said he wanted to give his daughter a real family. Shows what he thinks of me. I know I said give Zelena a second chance but this was not what I had in mind.” Regina sighed.

“Have you spoken to her yet?” Emma asked, waiting for the next bump in the sisters relationship.   
“Yes, but I don’t blame her, she didn’t ask for this to happen. She doesn’t even know if she wants what he wants.”  
“I’m glad to hear you two are OK. It’s to be hoped he doesn’t carry on the same shady moral with her.” Emma commented.  
“I’ll probably kill him if he does.” Regina remarked. “How are you doing Emma?”  
“I’m good.” Regina gives her a sideways glance. “Really Regina I am.”   
“What about the shady pirate?” Regina asked taken aback.  
“He chose to stay behind with Liam. That was a wake up slap. Because of what happened in Camelot I thought I owed him another chance. That’s why I went to the underworld for him, I thought I loved him but there were bad things that happened between us that I haven’t told anyone yet. Afterwards when I looked back I don’t think it really was love. I am not sure how much he loved me, especially with his actions. He followed me around like a puppy but he chose to stay with his brother instead of coming back with me. I am actually very glad of that, I don’t have to face him any more or the things that happened. No I’m fine with it, it’s over and I cant change things nor do I want to.” Regina could tell there was some pain deep down but didn’t want to push Emma to dig it up if she wasn’t ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the coming weeks Emma noticed a change in Regina since Robin had been cut loose. Her mood was lighter, almost cheery but she began to notice something else happening whenever Emma was around the Mayor. Mornings when they had breakfast together with Henry, David and Mary Margaret, Regina instead of sitting in the booth with Henry had started sitting close to Emma. Family dinners at the loft were the same. Emma and Regina had started to have more lunches alone together also, either at the station or the Mayor’s office. Regina had never been the kind of person who was touchy with other people, but Regina had started to subtly touch Emma more. A brush of hands at the table, leaning more against Emma in Granny’s booths or Saturday evenings on the couch watching movie’s or chatting after dinner. A couple of times they fell asleep together on the couch. One evening they had drunk a couple of apple ciders and glasses of wine during dinner and they fell asleep while watching a movie. Emma woke around 2AM with Regina’s head on her shoulder, a slender arm around her waist and sweet relaxed smile on her beautiful features.

Emma had a light bulb moment and a conflict erupted. Did Regina have feelings for her? Looking at her like this, in this moment Regina looked at if she had died and gone to heaven. Did Regina have the kind of feelings Emma had had for the brunette a couple of years ago? Was that the reason why Regina had been inching closer to her slowly with all the touches? As much as the thought kind of excited her and she wanted to lay here holding the gorgeous brunette for as long as possible, she knew it was a really bad idea. First of all what if Henry came downstairs in the morning and found them? He would either flip out or get it into his head that they were together. It would hurt him immensely when Emma would have to tell him it could never happen. As much as Emma knew she cared deeply for Regina and her old desires could easily be rekindled, for Regina’s and Henry’s own good she could not let that happen.

That night Emma woke the sleepy brunette, resisting her urge to stay there all night cuddling Regina. Regina insisted on Emma sleeping in the guest bedroom as it was late and they had been drinking. Emma then decided to try and keep a bit of distance between herself and Regina, even if only a little things like making it so that she was sat in a different place at Granny’s or family meals. This happened maybe only a couple weeks before Regina brought up the change in Emma’s demeanour, under the pretence of a Mayor/ Sheriff meeting. 

Regina sucked in a sharp breath when she heard the knock on her door.  
“Sheriff Swan to see you Mayor.” Regina’s assistant called as she opened the door.  
“Thank you, send her in and hold any calls please, I don’t want any interruptions.” Regina said formally from behind her desk as she laid down her pen and stood up.  
“Of course.” The woman confirmed, standing aside to let Emma in and pulling the door shut.  
“Emma come sit down.” Regina gestured towards the two seater couch.

As Emma tool her seat she spouted out what she had been wondering since this meeting had been booked.  
“Regina what is this about?” Regina took her time smoothing out her immaculate skirt as she sat down and crossed her crossed her legs, trying to buy herself time.  
“Emma has something changed between us lately?” Regina finally asked. Oh bugger. Emma thought to herself.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You have seemed distant the last couple of weeks, like you are trying to avoid me.” SHIT. Emma shouted in her head. Well lets avoid the tap dance and get it over with.

“I could ask you the same thing Regina. Has something changed about how you feel about me?” Emma probed. Now it was Regina’s turn to have an internal meltdown. “I had a light bulb moment, when I woke up on the couch with you a couple of weeks ago. The look on your face while you were asleep was like pure bliss. And all the other little things, the touches, you suddenly sitting near me whenever you had the chance. You have feelings for me don’t you Regina?” Regina sighed feeling deflated, this isn’t exactly how she expected to tell Emma how she felt.

“Yes, you’re right. I want to explore that with you. But I don’t know how you feel, although at times I think you have felt that spark between us.” Regina asked, holding her breath.   
“Oh no.” Emma sighed.  
“Don’t lie Emma, I can see it in you at times.” Regina exploded.   
“That is not what I meant. I care for you Regina, deeply and before the men came along I felt the same. Things are different now. Graham, Neal, Hook. Anyone who gets close to me, ends up dead. I can not be the reason that happens to you. I care too much and Henry needs you.” Emma saw a tear fall down Regina’s cheek and wanted to comfort her but held back from touching her. “I’m sorry Regina. You mean too much to me and Henry. I cant curse you like that.” Emma stood up and left quickly before her resolve broke. More tears threatened to fall but Regina tried to fight them back. Emma is as broken as she once was herself. Regina resolved to not give up, she could feel that they were meant to try and Emma had never given up on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelation, what happens next? Does Regina keep fighting for what she knows is her real chance at happiness?

Emma tried her best to avoid Regina for three weeks. She felt awful for what she said to Regina but it was for the brunette’s own good and that was the line Emma maintained in her head but apparently the shift in her mood had not gone unnoticed. She had been short and snapping at a lot of people without realising it and one day David decided he had had enough of his moody daughter, who he thought had been doing better after loosing Hook but had suddenly taken a turn in the wrong direction.

“Emma what is up your ass? You have been in a foul mood lately. You’ve been snapping at everyone and slouching around all grumpy.” David erupted after Emma had a go at him over a report. Emma sighed, not realising how grumpy she had been.  
“Dad I’m sorry its just...” Emma stopped short, unsure if she wanted to go ahead and say what was really bugging her.  
“Just what Emma, what’s wrong?” David said gently. Emma groaned.  
“It’s Regina… blah blah long story short, I realised she had feelings for me and I tried to distance myself from her.”  
“Why because you don’t?” David said, raising an eyebrow and a crocked grin. He already knew the answer to that question and it was not no, he knew how his daughter felt for the former Evil Queen and former arch nemesis.   
“I do that’s the problem. I’m fucking cursed and I can’t hurt her or have her getting hurt. It would hurt Henry and I would never forgive myself. After I confronted her about what I noticed that is what I said. I feel terrible Dad, its just I care too much to hurt her in any way.” Emma sighed, defeated and dropped into a nearby chair.

“Emma you aren’t cursed and we can all see what there is between the two of you. You guys are no longer just raising Henry. Don’t you think you both have earned a chance at happiness?” David asked. Emma shook her head, she couldn’t let her resolve falter.  
“She can not get hurt or worse because of me Dad.” Emma said with a tone of finality.

Zelena opened the door of 108 Mifflin Street and was struck by how quiet the house seemed, although it was nearly 9PM on a Thursday evening.  
“Regina?”  
“Office.” Regina called back. Zelena poked her head around the door and noticed three empty bottles.  
“What the hell have you been drinking?” Zelena asked with a slight chuckle.   
“My famous cider. Been doing some thinking. There’s more in the cabinet if you want some.” Regina pointed her half empty glass at the open cabinet. Zelena came and sat on the couch next to Regina with a glass and two bottles, handing one to Regina and popping the bottle open.  
“So what you thinking about?” Zelena probed, taking a drink. “Holy shit this stuff is strong.” Zelena eyed the glass with a new found respect. Regina sighed.  
“Emma. She knows.”  
“I’m guessing by the booze binge it didn’t go too well?” Zelena commented.  
“Not particularly no.” Regina drained her glass before carrying on. “She didn’t deny having felt the same feelings at some point, but refused to let it go anywhere.” Regina sighed again, slightly deflated and opened the new bottle.  
“Why in the hell not?” Zelena said incredulously.   
“Said she cares too much about me to have me get cursed by her relationship bad luck.”  
“Your attempt at a mega hang over isn’t giving up is it?” Zelena asked.  
“No it’s not. I just don’t know what to do or what to say.” Regina confessed.  
“Want me to turn her into a flying monkey?” Zelena offered.  
“I’ll take a rain check on that. I may change my mind at some later point.” Regina chuckled. 

“How are things with Robin?” Regina changed the subject. The red head made a non-committal grunt and shrugged her shoulders.  
“Getting along at the moment. He has Amelia tonight. He has yet to convince me about the upside to ‘being with him.’” Zelena said the last part with air quotes.   
“He is good at not making too much effort.” Regina pointed out.  
“You aren’t helping sis!” Zelena said pointedly.  
“Maybe I don’t want him to screw you the way he did me but maybe down the line you two will change. I don’t know, I’m drunk.” Regina offered and Zelena laughed.

The next day, after the headache from a couple of bottles of Regina’s cider had subsided. Zelena decided it was time for her to pay a visit to Storybrooke’s Sheriff. She was very happy to find the station empty for a Friday lunch time, except for the Sheriff who was amusing herself screwing up paper and shooting at the bin.  
“So is this what the Sheriff does all day?” Zelena called.  
“It’s my way of staying amused while I clear out old files, otherwise I would be asleep instead. What can I do for you Zelena?” Emma asked as she missed the bin with a paper ball.

“Regina.”   
“Why what’s wrong?” Emma turned quickly.  
“You are what’s wrong Emma. She’s over the hill for you. I can’t believe that if you feel the same you would push her away like you are.” Zelena said defensively of her sister.  
“With all due respect I could tell you to mind your own business Zelena.” Emma said formally. “Instead, all I am going to say is that I am doing it for the best. I care about her and I really could not live with myself if anything happened to her because of me.” Emma said with that same tone of finality she used with David, but it didn’t wash with Zelena.   
“Emma. You can’t pass on everything good in life because of the what ifs.” Zelena stated but Emma’s stare made her realise that she wasn’t going to get any further with Emma. She huffed and left the station with a flea in her ear. 

Regina was adamant that she wasn’t going to give up on Emma. For once in her life she was sure about the romantic possibilities of a person. For the first time she could choose someone and her mother couldn’t ruin it, there was no shady fairy dust involved. She just had to get Emma to see the light.

Any time Regina was around Emma though the slippery blonde always seemed to find a way to sneak off. She would creep out of town meetings first before Regina could catch her, in public she would suddenly vanish when somebody distracted Regina. After a week and a half of failed attempts to corner Emma and talk some sense into her, Regina concocted a sly plan with David. David would let Regina know when Emma was in the station and hung around until he saw Regina pull up outside. Then he would casually leave before the brunette entered the building. Emma’s heart sank when she heart the tell tale clicking of Regina’s heels, until recently she had enjoyed the time they had been spending together. Emma wished she could rewind and erase that whole fuck up, the conversation, the confession and do things differently. 

Regina headed into Emma’s office, closing the door behind her.  
“Regina, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Emma asked, trying to be pleasant but she could see the emotion on Regina’s face and in her eyes.   
“I wondered...I just needed to know if anything had changed, with regards to your opinion on what we discussed. About us.” Regina said awkwardly, not her normally eloquent self, then noticed the pain cross Emma’s eyes.

“Regina, I miss the time we spent together, I miss your company. But I can’t stand the idea of my bad karma causing you pain or anything worse. The guys that got close to me all ended up dead, and Lily is a whole different story. I haven’t had much better luck with women than I have with men, but they lived at least.” Emma sounded deflated and defeated, something Regina wasn’t used to hearing in the blonde. Regina wasn’t laying down yet.  
“Emma we have both had bad luck and after all that bad luck in love, I honestly believe that we are supposed to fix that for each other. I have felt things for you since before Robin, but I didn’t want to hurt Henry, in case anything failed and it got his hopes up. I know you have felt that connection of there being more between us. We are more than this, than friends Emma. We have been for a long time.” Regina said emphatically.

“Oh Regina, I can’t lie. I said before I have and a while ago it was a lot more but then things changed. I can not hurt you any more than I already have done.” Emma defended herself.  
“You don’t know that any of this will happen, you can’t see the future. We can change things for each other. Look how happy we were, it can be so much more that we both deserve.” Regina argued vehemently. Words didn’t seem to work and they were failing Emma right now anyway. The blonde swiftly stormed out of her own office and the station, leaving Regina feeling rejected. As much as Regina knew Emma and that she was chipping away in tiny bits. That the feelings were very much there because of the blondes reactions, Regina felt the pangs of rejections and pain as tears leaked down her cheeks. How much longer could she keep fighting, even though she knew it was a fight that was worth every punch, of every round.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina struggles to keep up hope after her last encounter with Emma.

Regina’s confusion and internal battle after her last talk with Emma was huge and she was having trouble dealing with it. Regina retreated into solitude as much as possible, Henry was really the person who saw Regina personally and he was extremely worried about her. Regina only left the house to go to work and do general errands, she passed on breakfast and lunch requests from Zelena and Mary Margaret. She didn’t even let Zelena come over to the house.

Emma knew what was going on with Regina and she was racked with guilt. As much as she wanted to give into the feelings that bubbled and churned that night on the couch, she wanted to make Regina happy and change all of this. But she couldn’t get over that evil feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad would happen.

One day, three weeks after Regina turned recluse Henry asked his blonde mother for help as he had no clue what was going on with adoptive mother.  
“Ma I’m worried about Mum. What happened recently?” Henry was too smart, he must have noticed the change in the way his mothers were interacting.  
“I don’t know how to explain things to you Henry if Regina hasn’t said anything to you.” Emma said evasively.   
“Something obviously happened at least between the two of you. A couple of months ago you were around us all the time. You were happy, Mum was happy, hell we all were. Now I hardly you and Mum is a miserable shell. Can’t you fix this?” Henry pleaded and had a puppy dog eyes look on his face.  
“I don’t know Henry.” Emma said honestly.

The week seemed to have turned into ‘gang up on Emma’ week, because the very next day Mary Margaret came to her about the very same topic, Regina.  
“Emma, David told me what happened with Regina.” Mary Margaret blurted as soon as she walked into the station.  
“Of course he did.” Emma muttered.  
“Did something else happen because she wasn’t this despondent after when you say it happened the first time?” Mary Margaret asked, her already slightly annoying voice getting higher in pitch.  
“Yes, we talked again but I didn’t change mind.” Emma said flatly, she was tired of justifying herself.

“You do realise how hard this must be for her? Daniel was taken from her, my father treat her like property which took me a long time realise and come to terms with. Robin was a liar that never thought highly enough of her to put her first. Now she gets to choose and she wants you but you reject and avoid her.” Mary Margaret accused.  
“I am perfectly aware Mary Margaret!” Emma spat her name. “I care so much that I don’t want her to get hurt because of me.”   
“Emma you are the product of true love, why are you afraid to take the chance? You two were so close before and seemed so happy.” She argued, but her voice was getting to a point where only dogs could hear it.  
“Then I never thought of losing her because of me. It was different. Henry can’t lose his mother because of me.” Emma shouted.  
“What makes you sure that will happen?” Mary Margaret asked aghast at her daughter's vehement argument.  
“Because I can feel it. I can feel it as strong as I feel for her and it scares the fucking shit out of me. It scares me that I feel so much for her but I can also feel something terrible will happen to her because of me!” Emma yelled, tears welling in her eyes. “How can you expect me to be happy to expose her to that?”

Emma’s bad day didn’t get much better when her car refused to start and she couldn’t find the keys to her police cruiser and she had to be at a meeting at town hall in twenty minutes. Emma had set off walking to town hall deciding not to waste time and risk Regina’s wrath because she was late, but on the way there Zelena marched up to her with anger in her eyes. She could tell this was number three in the Emma attack.  
“Zelena I’m warning you, I am having a shitty day and if you start with me, I promise I will shoot you.” Emma barked.  
“Go ahead and do it then. Emma you have seriously broken Regina and if anything I should shoot you for how you’ve made her feel.” Zelena fired back at her. “You have to fix!”  
“Look I want to but I don’t know how and I am racking my brain for a way to change this. But I am late for a meeting with said sister and my car broke down and I couldn’t find the keys for my cruiser. I am late and she will likely kill me for that.” Emma said at the angry woman and began marching off before Zelena could make things worse.

Emma just managed to make it to town hall on time for the meeting but she received a cold glower from the Mayor as she slunk in the door. Throughout the meeting it was apparent to Emma that Regina was not her usual commanding and confident self. Yes she did her job as needed but she was missing her usual strength and presence. Emma resolved to explain to her when they were done, her fears and why she was so adamant to not get close to Regina.

When the meeting was over Regina noticed that Emma hadn’t vanished at the first possible chance and that unsettled her, she didn’t know if she could deal with the blonde any more. Regina turned her back on the blonde, trying to ignore her but she felt the pulse of magic through the room.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Regina questioned, panicked that maybe she was trying to lock her in.  
“Silencing spell you once told me about. Don’t want half of town hall listening through the keyhole.” Emma said smartly.   
“I’m surprised you actually paid attention.” Regina quipped back.  
“Regina… I...”   
“Emma stop don’t bother.” Regina tried to stop Emma from continuing whatever she was going to try and say.

“Regina if I could take back and change all of this, I would. I would have just stayed there asleep on that couch with you in my arms and everything would have been the same." Emma said emphatically. “I don’t know how to say this... Regina how much I feel about you scares me. I never cared for someone as much as I do you. But I have this sick feeling in my gut that I will be the reason something happens to you.”   
“Haven’t you heard of a self fulfilling prophecy? If you expect a job interview to go badly, then it will. If you expect to have a crap day because of…. whatever then you will have a crap day.” Regina interjected.  
“Regina I am doing this for your own good.” Emma said, but that was like a red rage to a bull.

“Emma I am sick of other people deciding what is best for me. My mother killed Daniel for my own good. Robin and his shit, you. I want to choose.”   
“Regina I...” Emma tried to say.  
“No shut up for a minute.” Regina barked with a bit of her old regal fire. “After Daniel I didn’t get to choose who I was with or who I loved. Now I finally do and I wont let you deny me or yourself that chance at happiness, because of what you think might happen. Emma, if I lost you it would crucify me but at least I would have had the chance to experience love with someone I chose to love. How can you deny yourself that experience? How can you deny me?” Regina argued emphatically. Regina didn’t know why she did this but it may be the only chance she ever got. She marched towards Emma, grabbed her face with both hands and planted a full, forceful kiss on Emma’s pale lips.

Emma was taken by surprise by the risky act but couldn’t stop herself from kissing the woman back and placed her hands on the brunettes hips. They were both taken by surprise when a blast of white light and magic erupted from the center of them, blasting through the glass window. They had both experienced true loves kiss with Henry but this was a whole different level of intensity. As they pulled away Emma had a look of shock on her face and Regina a look of triumph. Emma looked at the window over Regina’s head.  
“Try explaining that to maintenance.” Emma joked.  
“Don’t change the subject.” Regina said still holding Emma’s face, forcing the blonde to look at her. “How can you argue with true loves kiss Emma? It is what I have been saying all along, we are meant to be.” Regina said firmly.  
“I can’t Regina but...”   
“But fuck all Emma. Fuck the what if in the future. You cant control that and neither can I! You have to take life as it comes one day at a time. And stop fighting, stop making both of us miserable, it’s unnecessary. When Henry brought you to Storybrooke never in a million years did I expect that I would feel like this about you, but now I do and I cannot stop that.” Regina carried on with her usual vigour and fire. Emma was holding her wrists that were still at Emma’s face and the return of touch sent electricity through Regina’s system.  
“Oh god Regina, I want to instantly say yes to us but please give me a bit of time to fight with all of this shit in my head.” Emma pulled Regina’s hands away, placed a gentle kiss on each hand and left. A few hours ago Regina was defeated and miserable. Now she had a ball of light in her chest that made her feel like she may finally have made a giant leap in the right direction. She had hope again.


	6. Chapter 6

This time it was Emma’s turn to become the silent one. If she wasn’t on shift, she was home alone mulling things over with a bottle of whiskey, trying to do it in peace but Mary Margaret had other ideas. Emma wasn’t hanging around in Granny’s to avoid her annoying mother who seemed to either, regret their argument or wanted to dig in a few more knives and twist them a little. When Mary Margaret hadn’t been able to corner Emma around town, she turned to phone stalking.

One particular Friday night, Emma was alone as Henry was with Regina and after a whole day of her phone ringing on and off, Emma was rather scathing when she finally answered the phone.  
“I wish you would get the picture that I really don’t want to deal with you right now.” Emma barked down the phone.   
“But Emma let me just...”   
“No! I will talk to you when I am good and ready.” Emma hung up before her mother could try and have another dig at her.

It had now been four days since the last discussion with Regina and that unexpected kiss. Before Regina had made the sudden move to kiss her, she had already given Emma a hell of a lot to think about. Emma herself was doing exactly what Cora had done to Regina for many years, making decisions for her under the guise of ‘for her own good.’ Emma was also essentially preventing Regina from being with someone who she cared about and personally chose. The other thing was Regina was right, they couldn’t control the future and could the chance of love and happiness and her own family be worth it? If something bad did happen, they would have had something neither of them thought they could have in life.

If Emma did change her mind and her and Regina could be together, could Emma get over and let go of her worries and bad feelings? Let it go so that she didn’t ruin what they had. Then she factored the kiss into all of this as well it added more confusion to Emma’s pile of emotions. She knew how much she cared about Regina and she had been protective of the woman for a long time now. They understood each other in ways that nobody else could but she never thought it was true love. That one powerful moment of magic was about topple all of Emma’s walls and reasons for fighting.

Regina was beginning to worry that Emma may have got too freaked out by the surprise of true loves kiss, to be honest she was gob smacked herself. Regina knew that she had feelings for the blonde and in a way that one would for a lover. They had been through so much it was inevitable that a bond would form. Regina however hadn’t entertained the thought that she loved the sometimes infuriating blonde. Regina could sense the change in Emma’s feelings and perspective after the kiss that made her think, maybe she had broken through the eight foot steel wall Emma had erected. But it had now been five days since everything between them and the truth was revealed for them and Regina hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Emma, although she knew that the blonde often dealt with inner turmoil the same way as she did herself. In solitude. Henry had just left for the evening though and that left Regina alone with her thoughts and that could be dangerous. So she lit the fire in the living room, took out a bottle of wine, a book and a blanket and tried to lose herself in somebody else’s story.

Emma knew Henry was spending Saturday night at Nick’s with a couple of friends, having a gaming night. So she decided that it was the perfect opportunity to go and see Regina, to try and figure out some things. She gave it until around 8 o’clock to be sure Henry had left and made her way over to they Mayors mansion. In previous times Emma would have let herself in to the house but after everything that had happened, she decided to knock.

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin when somebody knocked at the door, she was so lost in her book. She turned the book over on the coffee table and shuffled out from under the blanket, then headed over to answer the door.  
“Emma.” Regina gasped. “I’m surprised to see you.”   
“Hey, er can I come in?” The blonde asked shyly. Regina stood aside and gestured for the younger woman to enter, then lead her to the living room.  
“Do you want a glass?” Regina asked, gesturing towards the bottle of wine. As Emma nodded, Regina went to the kitchen to get another glass.

When she returned, Regina poured Emma a glass of red wine, handed it over, picked her own up and sat down at the other end of the couch as far away from Emma as possible.  
“What can I do for you Emma?” Regina asked formally trying to keep her guard up.  
“Well what happened the other day, was kind of big… it gave me a lot to think about. So did you.” Emma sighed. Regina cast Emma a quick glance through her eyelashes but was looking at her glass of wine.  
“So has anything changed? Or have you come to cause me more pain and suffering?” Regina said coldly.  
“The first one.” Emma said quickly, eager to make the point clear of why she had come over.

“A lot of things changed on Monday and not for the reason you may think. It was a lot of what you said that started to work its magic. First off. I despise the idea of doing anything to you that your twisted mother did and fuck I did it twice. Doing what is best for you, against your will, then I realised I did what she did with Daniel. She prevented you from being with who you chose to be. I hate myself for that Regina. Also you were right. We can’t predict the future but everyone deserves to try find happiness right?” Emma asked finally getting Regina to look at her.  
“Yes they do. Including us Emma.” Regina gave her a firm, meaningful look.

“Regina for years this thing between us has grown and you cant stop feelings from growing, but neither can fear. Feelings kept growing and obviously they did for you too. My fear is still there. I just have to try and work around it, get over it.” Emma advised.  
“Emma I want to help you with that, I want to help you forget that.” Regina soothed. “So where do we go from here?”  
“I don’t know to be honest. I haven’t slept very well the last few days and I thought I could do something the way I should have the first time.” Emma put down the glass, grabbed a cushion, turned to lay down on the couch and held her arms out. “Bring the book, I’ll sleep.” Emma grinned and Regina smiled. She grabbed the book and laid into Emma’s side and began reading. It didn’t take long for Emma to fall asleep. After an hour, Regina marked her page, put the book down then pulled the blanket over the pair of them and she fell asleep in Emma’s arms. That look of sheer bliss from months ago crept across Regina’s face as fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds our two ladies together the next morning and they explain some things to him but somebody else crashes the party

The next morning Henry was surprised when he came home and saw Emma’s jacket hanging by the door. Emma hadn’t been by in almost a couple of months. He dropped his bag down and kicked off his shoes, then went off in search of his mums. He didn’t have to look very far, when he saw a wine bottle, two glasses and a book on the coffee table he headed to the living room first.

As Henry rounded the couch he found both of his mothers asleep together on said couch and his brunette mother looked very happy where she was. He gently roused them both.  
“Mmm Henry, what time is it?” Regina asked, her voice groggy with sleep.  
“Almost ten. I take it something changed last night?” Henry tentatively asked, unsure if his mother would answer. After all she hadn’t said anything about what had happened over the last couple of months.  
“Yes Henry. We’ll talk about it later.” Regina smiled as Emma finally awoke and saw Henry.  
“Oh. Morning Henry.” Emma said a little embarrassed at being caught with Regina.  
“Oh come on Ma, this isn’t the first time I’ve found you two like this.” Henry jibbed. “Told you, you could fix things.”   
“What is he talking about?” Regina looked at Emma.  
“I’ll tell you later.” Emma said.  
“OK. I’ll go make some breakfast.” Regina disentangled herself from Emma and headed off to the kitchen.  
“I already ate Mum. I’m going upstairs.” Henry gave both of them a knowing look, he had a shrewd idea what had been happening in the months after Hook died and he had a good idea that it was back on track. 

Emma made a stop at the downstairs bathroom before joining Regina in the kitchen. Regina already had a pot of coffee on the go and was now mixing pancake batter.  
“I can’t believe we stayed on that couch for nearly 12 hours.” Emma said, stretching before sitting on a stool at the breakfast island.  
“Well I was very comfortable and you must have needed the sleep.” Regina smiled at Emma as she began cutting up some fresh fruit.  
“Oh I did need it and I was happy where I was. I just didn’t expect to get busted by Henry.” Emma laughed.  
“Does that bother you?” Regina asked seriously.  
“No.” Emma hastened to soothe Regina’s obviously building tension. “It just caught me off guard. After all that has happened lately.” Emma stopped and sighed. “I knew we would have to talk to him, I knew he had an idea that something was going on with us. I just wasn’t sure what his idea was exactly. I wanted us to talk to him on our own terms and after all that has happened, I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.” Emma said slowly as if trying to convince herself of what she was saying. “Do you know what I mean?”  
“I think so yes.” Regina said, a funny look on her face at Emma’s rambling. “All this has been confusing for all of us.”

Regina carried on with breakfast and a few minutes later she put a plate of pancakes and fruit in front of Emma, to which Emma lathered in maple syrup. Shortly after Regina sat down with her own plate Emma spoke up again.   
“About what you asked last night. Where do we go from here?” Regina just nodded, not daring to look at Emma in case she was about to drop a bomb shell. She was still wary that the rug might be pulled out from under her feet at any moment. “Can we go back to how we used to be? When we just used to spend a lot of time together. I want us to feel like we did before...the black days.” Emma looked intently at Regina.  
“It sounds like a good place to start.” Regina chanced a look at Emma and her face looked sincere.  
“I’m not saying I don’t want to be seen with you, out on dates, having and telling everyone that you are mine. I just want to be… happy and I want to make up for them black days first.” Emma reasoned.  
“Lets just forget about all that Emma. What matters now is what happens in the future. That is a fine plan though, because at the time I had never been happier. And I will always be happy to walk around town telling everyone that you are mine.” Regina smiled. “You know this town though, it will probably be out sooner than we intend it to be.” Regina adds.  
“So what if they talk. I don’t give a shit and I bet you don’t either. Whatever happens between now and whenever I am sure we will deal with it. I am sure after everything that has happened that gossip wont change anything, or matter for that fact?” Emma asked.  
"Not it in the slightest.” Regina reassured. After all she had been through to get Emma to realise they should be together, small town gossip wasn’t even on her list of things to worry about. 

Regina convinced Emma to stay for dinner later in the day. Previous movie nights, Regina had convinced Emma to have a couple of drinks and stay over, so Emma had some clothes in Regina’s guest room. Emma took a shower in Regina’s en suite bathroom and she found it quite surreal that everything had changed in 24 hours. Stood under the hot spray Emma thought a lot about Henry and what they were going to tell him. Her most important priority was to have Henry comfortable with this new relationship. She didn’t want to get her own hopes up about the future, she didn’t want to get his up even less. 

Emma decided to bring it up with Regina while she sort of helped make dinner.  
“I think we should talk to Henry tonight Regina. I don’t give a damn what anybody else in town thinks about us but I want to make sure he’s happy with it.” Emma said tentatively.  
“I completely agree.” Regina agreed resoundingly.  
“What do we tell him?” Emma asked to make sure they were singing from the same hymn sheet.  
“That for a while things grew between us and it was difficult to come to terms with after past history. That we ourselves are taking it one day at a time and that is what he should do too.”   
“My thoughts exactly.” Emma agreed.

Emma wasted no time later on bringing up the topic that was bothering her.  
“So Henry. You know that something has been going on for a while between your mum and myself.” Emma said and he just nodded while still shovelling food into his mouth. “It is kind of difficult to explain everything to you. A while ago like you said to me, I was here a lot and me and Regina were getting very close. Things changed though when…. I had to confront how we felt about each other. Considering past history and bad luck, well lets just say it was a very difficult thing to deal with, how I felt and the past. After a lot of battles so to speak things have changed and we have decided to try it out. Being together.” Emma said finally and waited for either Henry or Regina to say something.  
“I think it fitting that you should be each others happy ending. After all that you guys have been through together. I’m not blind! I knew something was growing between you two, it has been for a long time. Even when the low life guys were around.” Emma and Regina quickly shot each other stunned looks at those last words, jaws almost dropping to the table comically. “I also know how stubborn you guys can be and how you fight your feelings. So I did wonder if this might be the reason things changed so suddenly.” Henry reasoned.  
“I must point out, in my own defence by the way. That Emma was the ridiculous and stubborn one this time and I was fighting for the happy ending.” Regina said matter of factly and Emma blushed profusely. “We want to know that you are OK with things though Henry, but not to get your hopes up too much. This things between us, is new for both of us. And we just have to take each day as it comes.” Regina said squeezing Henry’s hand.  
“I am a lot more OK with you dating each other than Hook or Robin Hood. You guys deserved better than they ever were.” Henry stated and his mothers were shocked. Emma breathed a deep sigh of relief, this had gone a hell of a lot better than she could have imagined. She knew Henry was a kind and open minded young man, but this was uncharted waters that thankfully turned out to be calm seas.

“Well that went very well.” Emma said later on as she and Regina cleaned up after dinner.  
“Yes it did.” Regina said lightly but her mood changed slightly. “You didn’t tell him about the kiss.” Regina said heavily now.  
“I didn’t want to over load him. I thought if we told him that so soon and he gets his hopes up and it didn’t work out that it would hurt and confuse him. Not that I’m expecting anything to change how we feel by the way, but that is just us, its intimate. I may slap it in my mothers face at some point if she’s still annoying me to shut her up. But I don’t want to share it right away.” Emma rambled on as Regina almost laughed at her clumsy speech.  
“If I get the chance to give your mother a heart attack though I might just tell her.” Regina flashed a wicked grin that turned Emma on immensely and Regina pulled Emma into her arms.  
“I like the way you think Mayor Mills. Devious and evil.” Emma said in a throaty voice.  
“Maybe you’ll like this even more.” Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma with all the passion she had held in for months. This first proper kiss was not rushed or done out of desperation and it felt even better than the first, despite its revelation. 

They didn’t know how long they had stood there, Regina’s arms around Emma’s neck pulling her in impossibly closer. Emma’s arms drawing Regina’s body into hers, a seemingly perfect fit. As their tongues danced with each other though their moment of bliss was ruined by a knock at the door, eliciting a frustrated growl from low in Regina’s throat. Reluctantly she let go of Emma and stormed off on the war path to fireball whoever dare interrupt their moment. Regina violently ripped open the front door and found Mary Margaret nearly cowering, obviously sensing the Mayors rage.  
“Sorry to bother you on a Sunday evening. I know it’s a long shot but… have you seen or heard from Emma?” The blonde heard her mothers whining voice from the kitchen. “Her car is at the house but she isn’t answering the door and her phone is turned off.”   
“Jesus you really don’t get the point do you when someone tells you to leave them alone. You just have to keep digging and digging.” Emma said with obvious venom. “I walked her so I could think about what I was going to say to you when I got here.” Emma said to Regina.  
“She never has learned how to do that dear.” Regina quipped light heartedly.  
“Why are you avoiding me Emma?” Mary Margaret whined.  
“Because I’m pissed off that you wont leave me alone to deal with the issues I have going on, without you digging knives into my back all the time. Or because I specifically told you to leave me alone but you had to stick your nose in.” Emma spat.  
“I’m surprised to find you here of all places.” The small brunette probed, still unable to butt out of Emma’s business. Emma threw her a look of utter disdain. 

“Well don’t be too surprised too find me here more often. After some things were said and done, I decided I couldn’t pass up a chance at real love and my own family done the right way.” Emma said without elaborating.  
“With Regina? And you are sure that is a good idea?” Mary Margaret asked offensively.   
“Whoa. Wait a fucking second. One minute you are saying I shouldn’t hurt her feelings and that rejecting Regina was too hard for her. Now you are saying you think that because we finally think we can make it work, it’s a bad idea? Have I got that right?” Emma asked, disgusted at the two faced turn of events from her mother.  
“Well….I…. that’s maybe not exactly what I meant.” Mary Margaret stuttered.   
“No that is exactly what you meant. You didn’t want me to hurt Regina but when it comes to us being happy together like you IMPLIED, you don’t like it. I expected more of you.” Emma said disgusted.  
“Trying to protect you.” Was all Mary Margaret mumbled. Regina had stayed quiet until now.

“Remember what I said earlier. About that bit of information.” Regina said slyly, flashing Emma a knowing glance to make sure she picked up her train of thought, the blonde got the hint and she did.  
“Oh come on Regina, she can’t keep what happens in Neal’s diaper to herself. If you tell her that, the whole town will know by 11PM.” Emma said sarcastically.  
“I know but fuck it, she doesn’t seem to get the point, I don’t know what you have said to her but until now she appeared to be my friend. Until she found out her daughter is ‘shacking up’ with me. I feel the need for that bitch slap you eluded to.” Regina said in deep and dangerous voice the made Emma shudder to her core.  
“OK, I’ll allow you the pleasure.” Emma grinned at her new lover and turned to her meek looking mother.

“Earlier this week, Emma came to me after a meeting and as previously mentioned, some things were said that hit home. Also I made a very bold move by kissing Emma and we were both shocked by what happened and how powerful it was.” Regina said dramatically and allowed a split second for what she was saying to worm its way into Mary Margaret’s thick skull. “True loves kiss.” Regina grinned.   
“What?” Mary Margaret gasped.  
“You heard her.” Emma said defiantly. “So as much as you may have double standards on the matter at hand, it is obvious how myself and Emma feel about each other. And if true loves kiss is good enough for the two idiots, then it is definitely good enough for us.” Regina stated boldly.  
“When you have resolved you issue of double standards, and when you realise that we are good for each other.” Emma gestured between herself and Regina, while backing Mary Margaret out of the door. “Then I will talk to you.” Emma slammed the door in the face of the startled woman.

“Oh that was satisfying.” Regina crowed.  
“I can’t fucking believe that after all she said about me hurting you and this being so hard for you. Then when I changed my mind and decide I want us to be happy, all of a sudden she’s all ‘is that a good idea?’ Fucking hypocrite.” Emma raged.  
“Oh settle down Emma and join me in her discomfort. She asked for all of that. I’m the one that she’s essentially insulted dear.” Regina said lightly.  
“I know you should have fire balled her!” Emma said, mock seriously.  
“When I heard that knock at the door and they interrupted that amazing kiss.” Regina pulled Emma back into her arms. “I was ready to fireball whoever it was to the pits of hell.” Regina added huskily.  
“It was pretty fucking great.” Emma agreed, then started to pull Regina towards the now infamous couch. “How about we go for round two?” Regina barely had time to release a throaty growl of approval before Emma’s mouth was on hers, insistent and bruising as she dragged Regina to the couch and landed on top of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for attempt rape/non con this chapter (flashback so to speak)

The next two weeks were as if nothing had changed to earlier in the year. Emma spent almost every night with Regina and Henry, the only thing that changed was Emma and Regina’s desire for each other. They hadn’t rushed into sex and Emma was glad of that for reasons she hadn’t discussed with Regina yet. But after Regina’s sexual relationships with Graham and Robin, Regina was in no rush either but the tension between them was growing.

“I think we should have a nice dinner out. Like why don’t we go to Portland, away from prying eyes of small town Storybrooke.” Emma suggested early in September while they were eating lunch in Regina’s office. As discreet as they were in public, after everything that had happened and now they were back to spending all their time together, it did set tongues wagging around town. For now they were just ignoring all the gossip and focusing on themselves. Emma wanted a night out with Regina though, to show off this beautiful woman as her girlfriend, but without all the nosiness and gawking from people who wanted to know the latest gossip.

“That sounds lovely. When do you think we could do this?”  
“I was hoping Saturday. I want to show you off as my girlfriend without being gawked at.” Emma said flattering.   
“Oh you mean like a normal couple on a normal date? Sounds wonderful.” Regina sighed wistfully. “What about Henry?”   
“I’ll sort everything out.” Emma soothed and smiled at the beautiful brunette who had run away with her heart. That evening Emma was home before Regina and saw the chance to speak to Henry alone.  
“Henry I want to take Regina out on a real romantic date this weekend and kind of want the house to ourselves when we get home, if you catch my drift.” Emma gave him a look as if to say ‘don’t make me say it because I will.’  
“Yeah I get you, so please no details on that part.” Henry said, offended at the mental image.   
“You have two options. Either I can talk to Nicks dad and see if he is happy for you to spend the night there. Or your grandparents.” Emma said the last option flatly.  
“Nicks.” Henry said quickly. “Things are still weird well, Gramps is cool now he has seen how you and mum are happy together but Grams….” He groaned. “It’s awkward.”   
“David told you that?” While Emma had been absolutely fine with her father a couple of days after dropping the relationship bomb shell on her mother. Things with Mary Margaret were almost Arctic cold.  
“Course not, I’m just extremely observant.” Henry said smartly.  
“Watch that head of yours kid, it might get so big it doesn’t fit through the door. Then I’d have to shove my foot up your ass.” Emma joked, jostling her son who was now taller than her but still her lanky son.

Emma found the nicest restaurant in Portland that she could and paid extra to book the most private and romantic table they have. Emma spent the week itching for Saturday to come around. She pulled out her best knee length red dress and had it dry cleaned because it had been so long since she thought anybody deserved to see her wear it. Regina was just as nervous, she had Henry commenting on dress after dress for the two nights that Emma was working late shifts and didn’t come over. Henry wanted this date to happen so that A) he got a night of having fun with Nick, not like it was a rarity because he was over there loads. And B) He wanted his calm and composed mother to stop being so neurotic.

When date night finally came Emma knocked on Regina’s door at 6.30, expecting it to take at least an hour to drive out of Storybrooke. When Regina pulled open the door Emma nearly fell out of her high heels. Regina was wearing a deep purple dress, cut very low at the front and sleeveless. Her legs also looked amazing natural and accentuated in a pair of black stilettos. The dark smoky make up was like icing on the cake of sexy Regina.  
“Holy hell you look fucking amazing, now I feel under dressed.” Emma complimented while trying not to gawk or drool.  
“Don’t be ridiculous you look stunning.” Regina said in deep husky voice. Emma’s long blonde curls fell to the middle of her back but when she turned to head back to the car after Regina locked the door, the brunette noticed the low dip in the back of Emma’s dress. It went half way down her back and Regina couldn’t help but run a teasing hand down Emma’s back and boy did she enjoy the pleasurable shudder that rippled through Emma’s body under her fingers. So help her, she wanted to drag Emma back into the house and eat her for dinner!

They made the journey in relative quiet. Regina kept catching herself watching Emma out of the corner of her eye and had to keep looking away. No matter what Emma said she looked amazing and she is having a definite effect on Regina’s libido. Regina was in awe when they entered the restaurant, the main dining area was nicely set and a had a good feel to it, not to cramped or sat close together. She was surprised when they were lead to a secluded table that over looked the bay, the area was moderately lit and the table had candles lightly glowing. Emma held out Regina’s chair and the waiter held out hers.  
“I’m extremely impressed, this is very romantic.” Regina complimented Emma’s choice in restaurant.  
“I thought you would approve. I’m glad that you do.”   
“Not exactly showing me off back here though.” Regina joked with a cheeky grin.  
“I did that strutting through the restaurant with my arm around you. Now I’m going to have you to myself for a while.” Emma boasted and it made Regina feel very coveted, for all the right reasons for once. The waiter took their drinks orders, Regina chose a wine to go with her sea bass and Emma was only drinking soda as she was driving back and decided to try their famous T-bone steak.

There was enjoyable small talk throughout dinner, talk of the funnier and nicer things that happened during their childhood and teenage years. After dessert Emma paid, refusing to take a penny from Regina, who then suggested a short walk around the bay. It was a cloudless night with a low, bright full moon and they walked hand in hand around the bay. When Regina began to shiver Emma insisted they head back home. All of the way home Regina was tickling and stroking Emma’s hand on the gear shifter and she had a naughty fire in her eyes, distracting Emma. Emma was hugely relieved to park up or rather abandoned the bug behind Regina’s Mercedes. She followed Regina down the path and began kissing and nipping at the woman’s neck, causing her to fumble the keys in her clutch several times. Oh Emma was going to love getting payback. She didn’t let up when they reached the front door either, first flattening Regina against the cool wood and then a firm squeeze of her breasts as well as the neck teasing.

“Emma.” Regina dragged out the blondes name. Intending it as a warning but it came out as a seductive moan. “I am never going to get this door open if you carry on.”   
“Well try harder.” Emma mumbled into her neck causing Regina to groan, then she moved to the other side of the brunettes neck. This new line of teasing caused Regina to miss the lock several times before finally finding the mark and throwing the door open and dragging Emma through, slamming the door behind them. Shoes were kicked off at the foot of the stairs and a power battle of fierce kisses ensued all the way up the staircase and neither woman would give up at taking the other against a wall when they had the chance. Regina finally got the upper hand as she dragged the blonde into her bedroom, flattening her against the door with her own body and her arms above her head.  
“Now I have you Miss Swan.” Regina purred low and sexy which Emma usually loved but something was wrong. Regina could see panic in her face.  
“Regina get off me.” Emma growled, wrestling free of Regina, who let go immediately.

Emma was shaking, turned away from Regina. She never expected this to come out of closet.  
“Emma what’s wrong? What ever I did I’m sorry.” Regina’s voice shook with worry as she watched Emma slump on to the bed. Emma blow out a shaky breath.   
“It’s nothing you did really. It was….” Emma’s voice trailed off, she had never dealt with this, but if anyone could help her Regina could. Regina sat down next to the shaken blonde and gingerly went to hold her hand. Regina’s heart broke at the sight of the woman she loved so upset.  
“Emma you can talk to me.” Regina said gently.

“It was Hook.” Emma felt Regina’s hand tighten over hers, but the brunette knew she had to keep her cool for Emma right now. “I never got into the idea of sleeping with him and he never really respected that. One night he was drunk as usual and tried to force himself on me. He didn’t get very far, I fought him off. I never dealt with what he tried to do, I just locked it in a closet and threw away the key.” In a way Emma felt a weight lift off her chest.  
“When did this happen?” Regina tried to keep her voice steady even though she was racked with fury.  
“Just before that whole thing with the darkness. Then after what happened in Camelot I thought I owed him that chance to change even if I did ditch his ass afterwards. Then he decided to stay dead and he saved me from having to worry about dealing with him again. But I still didn’t deal with what he attempted to do.” Emma explained.  
“He wanted to rape you. I knew there was a reason I should have killed him myself.” Regina growled but Emma’s pleading look cooled her down. “I’m sorry I sparked this bad memory.” Regina soothed as slid an arm around Emma’s waist. “I would never hurt you Emma.” Regina whispered.

Emma leaned into the brunettes neck and relished the comfort that radiated from her.   
“I only flipped because I never dealt with it. I know you would never to try to do anything like that….. without permission.” Emma added slyly. “That’s why I love you babe.” That is the first time Emma said that out loud to Regina and the first time in her life that she knew full well she was loved in return. Regina’s heart swelled at Emma’s first confession of love.  
“I love you too Emma.” Regina gently squeezed her. “He treat me like that all the time, like I was just a sex toy. Leopold.” Regina ground out the name through her teeth. “I dealt with that even worse.” Regina said jokingly. Emma hugged Regina around the waist tightly and whispered never again into the crook of her neck.

For what seemed like ages, they sat huddled on the edge of the bed until Emma started kissing Regina’s neck again and she hummed.  
“Emma you don’t have to do this, I know what you are doing.” Regina said feebly, trying to respect Emma but also enjoying how Emma was hitting her soft spots.  
“By god I want to, that dress has been making me horny all night.” Emma punctuated that by nipping behind Regina’s ear, causing her to growl. “I trust you Regina and I want you to fuck me.” Emma growled in the brunettes ear, this made Regina snap and she quickly turned around and planted a blistering kiss on Emma. Emma smiled triumphantly, she simultaneously pulled the horny brunette on top of her and felt for the zip on the offending dress that had wound up her libido all night.

Emma quickly slid the dress down Regina’s shoulders and slid it off her arms, of course Regina had to catch up and quickly shuffled off of Emma, de robed the blonde, shimmed out of her own dress and coaxed Emma into the middle of the bed.  
“I’ve waited a long time to make you mine Miss Swan.” Regina purred and her eyes were on fire.  
“Well I am all yours now, hurry up and take me.” Emma challenged and Regina answered with a bruising kiss, her hand starting to learn the dips and curves of Emma’s body.  
“Why is this still on?” Regina fingered the offending red bra. Although she had imagined Emma in her underwear many times, right now it was an obstacle to what she wanted. Regina flicked her wrist and magically removed Emma’s underwear, the blonde shivered and her nipples hardened at the sudden cool air.   
“Not one for fore play I guess.” Emma quipped.  
“I’ll drive you crazy with slow torturous fore play some other time, right now I want what I want.” Regina emphasized with a bite of Emma’s nipple, making her jump and squeak.  
“Well I am at disadvantage.” Emma moaned as Regina assaulted the other nipple, she flicked her wrist and Regina’s underwear vanished too. Emma’s eyes darkened as she looked down on a finally naked Regina, who just shrugged and shuffled down to between Emma’s legs.

“Oh gods Emma.” Regina gasped noticing how wet Emma already was. Emma chuckled, almost challenging the brunette to finally take advantage and that she did. Intent on making Emma come undone with her mouth alone, Regina licked, nipped and sucked until Emma was quivering and screaming her name.  
“Oh my god Regina.” Emma gasped as she panted after an intense orgasm.   
“You taste delicious darling.” Regina purred and Emma pulled her in, kissing her roughly.  
“Especially off of you.” Emma said, eyes blazing.

They spent most of the early hours demanding each others pleasure in as many ways as possible, until they passed out in a sweaty sated bliss, tangled in others arms and legs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes all out for Emma's birthday

When October rolled around it brought Emma’s birthday but the fly in the ointment turned out to be Mary Margaret announcing she was pregnant with the Charming’s now third child (if you counted Emma but at the moment Mary Margaret didn’t seem to.) As much as Emma pretended to be happy for her parents, it did rekindle some old issues. Regina already had plans to do something special for Emma’s birthday, she had a shrewd idea that Emma hadn’t had any special celebrations for her birthday in foster care. And since she had come to town there was always some catastrophe happening. Due to these emergencies, Emma had never really had a proper celebration in town. Now Regina was going all out to give Emma the birthday she deserved. She and Henry also had a great idea for a special present for Emma.

Regina spent a couple of weeks at her work office (so Emma couldn’t stumble upon anything and ruin the surprise,) planning a trip in October for the two of them, then a skiing trip in November for a family get away. A few days before their trip Emma’s special gift arrived. Regina eluded to something happening for her birthday and she had arranged for Emma’s time away from the station, but didn’t tell her too much.

On Thursday evening, the day before they left, Emma was excited and impatient. She finally tried to get Regina to tell her where they were going while they ate dinner with Henry, before he went to his grand parents.  
“So are you going to tell me where you are taking me? Or do I have to play guessing games all of tomorrow and annoy the hell out of you?” Emma asked cheekily, hoping the dimple grin would work its magic on Regina.  
“OK I’ll tell you, but first Henry wants to give you a birthday present from both of us because he wants you to have it on your birthday. I also want to see you wearing it while we are away.” Regina smiled warmly and Emma began to melt, not expecting so much effort to be put into her birthday.

Henry scurried out of the dining room and reappeared holding a small wrapped box and handed it over to Emma. After a tentative moment and a small nod from Regina she ripped open the silver bow and wrapping paper, then she opened the medium sized black box. Emma let out an audible gasp when she saw the white gold swan pendant, it had an emerald eye and a small diamond inset just below the tail. The chain was fairly thick but still looked delicate.  
“It’s beautiful, thank you but you didn’t have to do this for me.” Emma’s voice was thick with emotion as were her eyes.  
“It was Henry’s idea, he drew it and we wanted to Emma, we wanted you to have something special. It’s like we are a family now even though it hasn’t been that long, that’s what you do for family.” Regina said with one of her genuine smiles, wanting Emma to understand the truth in her words.

Emma still had the box in her hand and gave Henry a huge hug, unable to say much more. Then she went to girlfriend and bent to hug her in the chair, Regina pulled her into her lap and took the necklace from Emma. After fastening the chain around Emma’s neck, Regina gently touch Emma’s chest where the sparkling swan sat.  
“Looks beautiful on you.” Regina said looking dewy eyed at Emma. Henry recognised this look.  
“If you two are getting mushy I’m leaving.” Henry said but was totally ignored as his mothers only had eyes for each other and started kissing. So he left the room with an eye roll and shrug.

After what Henry deemed a mushy few kisses sat in Regina’s lap and her arms around Regina’s neck Emma returned to her previous question.  
“So where are we going tomorrow?” Emma smiled cheekily.  
“The Hamptons.” Regina finally caved in and let Emma in on the whole plan.  
“Oooh swanky.”   
“You know I do things classy. I didn’t want Henry to feel left out so, all three of us are going to Vermont in November.”  
“You are amazing babe, you know that? That’s why I love you, you put so much care into making others happy.” Emma complimented with love in her eyes and Regina blushed profusely, and for once she didn’t know what to say.

The next morning after the three of them had breakfast at Granny’s, Regina pulled up outside David and Mary Margaret’s loft. Henry got out wishing his mother a happy birthday for the following day and that they enjoyed their break.

Regina had already decided to use the journey out to The Hamptons to bring up the one topic that Emma was doing well avoiding. If Emma didn’t open up at this point, she would leave it alone until after their vacation.  
“Emma are you going to stop bottling up how you feel about the new Charming baby and let it out?” Regina tried to gently ask and Emma groaned. This was a shit of a demon to deal with for Emma.  
“I feel selfish feeling the way I do but there’s something else. David has been fine with us but Mary Margaret has made no attempt since she found out she is pregnant, or before to fix things between us. It’s all been about her and the baby and it is like I don’t exist any more.” Emma’s voice cracked as it was bringing up all her old abandonment/foster care issues.  
“You are not selfish Emma. It is not like you had a normal childhood with your parents and are getting jealous because another sibling is getting more attention. You didn’t have a normal childhood with loving parents, thanks in massive part to me.” Regina said guiltily.

“You know I’ve got past blaming anyone for that.” Emma quickly soothed.   
“I know dear, but my past will always haunt me and what I did to the one I love. My point was that you didn’t have a normal up bringing and your parents coming to you when they were the same age as you is strange enough. Then a baby brother some 29 years younger. But after what has happened with Mary Margaret about us, she doesn’t seem to think making amends with her daughter is important enough to dedicate any time to fixing.” Regina soothed.   
“I feel bad that I haven’t tried to fix it myself but the fact she has this double standard and cant let the past go makes me furious. We are happy for fuck’s sake that is all that matters.” Emma fumed.  
“I know.” Regina patted Emma’s leg. “Of course I’m on your side but it is because you are right and she is being stupid and stubborn.” Emma smiled at her. She was glad that David was happy for them and wished her mother would grow up and realise what was important, but if she didn’t Regina and Henry were all she needed.

It was a long trip from Maine to The Hamptons, taking over 8 hours, not including a few stops along the way to eat and switch seats so Emma could help with the driving. It was after 5PM when they reached the hotel in Hamptons Bay and it was beautiful, almost tropical looking surrounded by blue sky, large trees and lush green lawns. It looked like it should be on a postcard from Hawaii not New York state.  
“This place is beautiful.” Emma said in awe as they got out of the car.  
“I thought so too, it was one of the best I could find.” Regina almost bragged.  
“And you never do things by half.” Emma grinned as she grabbed most of their bags and started to head for the entrance with Regina following.

Their room was spacious and had a gorgeous view of the bay, the sun was starting to set so the colours over the water were amazing. They still had a lot of the evening left, they decided to shower and refresh before heading out to a local seafood restaurant recommended by the lady at the front desk. It was also within walking distance, just down the beach. After 8 hours cooped up in a car with Regina, Emma was now feeling in a bit of a strange mood, almost frisky. After Regina had been in the shower for five minutes, Emma decided to slip into the shower and have a little bit of fun. Regina didn’t hear her horny girlfriend slip into the bathroom and throw off her clothes, so she nearly jumped out of her skin when Emma slipped into the shower and pushed her against the wall.

“Emma you scared me.” Regina gasped, then caught sight of the naughty look on Emma’s face just before she crashed their lips together and hands started wandering. The hot water poured over their bodies and enhanced the sensations of touch in all the sensitive places, as they worked each other into a mutual frenzy. After both of them came loudly and rather epically, Regina’s sarcasm was biting back.  
“If you keep screaming like that the neighbours will have us kicked out.” Regina quipped.  
“That’s rich coming from the Queen of scream.” Emma bit back as she washed Regina’s excitement off her hand.  
“Were you so desperate for a shower you couldn’t wait another ten minutes dear?”  
“No I just wanted to start my surprise birthday vacation with a bang.” Emma growled sexily. “Now are you going to wash my back or have you had enough of having your hands on my body?” Regina took the offered shower cream bottle and leaned into Emma.  
“Oh I will never get enough of that, darling.” Regina said huskily in her ear, causing Emma to shudder deliciously against her body that was touching Emma’s. Regina then drew out the washing/massaging of Emma’s back and heartily enjoyed the moans being drawn from the younger blonde.

It took another twenty minutes for them to reluctantly stop playing with each other. As usual it still took Regina nearly an hour to get ready and hurried up when Emma complained that she was starving. After a walk down the beach it was around 7.30 when they reached the restaurant. They spent the evening drinking cocktails and enjoying the normality of each others company in public without the whispering that currently followed them in Storybrooke. They left the bar before one too many cocktails, not wanting to spend Emma’s birthday nursing a hangover. For 11PM on the New York coast line in October, it surprisingly wasn’t very cold when they walked back to the hotel giggling, with their arms around each other. Back in their room as the clock ticked 12AM on 23 October and Emma seemed to be asleep curled up in her side, Regina kissed the blondes forehead and said,  
“Happy birthday my love.” She was surprised when she saw Emma smile and hum.  
“Thank you.” Emma whispered into Regina’s chest and tightened her grip on Regina, who smiled and began to drop off to sleep.

In the morning light Regina roused a sleepy and reluctant blonde at 9AM. Regina was planning a trip out to East Hampton to a country market, bakery and farmers market she had come across while booking their trip. Regina eventually dragged Emma out of bed and convinced her to get ready, promising breakfast downstairs when she told her the plans for the day. David and Henry rung to wish Emma a happy birthday while they were eating. Mary Margaret briefly said happy birthday without much enthusiasm before quickly vanishing when the boys began to ask them questions about their day.

After the trip out to the East Hampton, they found the farm and began exploring the mega expanse of stalls. For hours they wandered around stalls, checking out goods and trying out all kinds of food from the bakery and farmers stalls. Regina even found a home made apple cider that she liked as much as her own and bought a crate to take home with them. As they were walking Regina had been eyeing a bracelet and Emma had noticed a whole host of hand made charms that could be put on it that were made from coloured glass. When Regina left for the bathroom that was a way away, Emma hurried back and gave the lady a list of charms to put on a bracelet and paid her, telling her she would come back for it later. An hour later on the way out, Emma picked up the beautifully gift wrapped box and slipped it into one of her bags. Regina gave her a questioning look but Emma just smiled and carried on walking.

After the market they found a local tavern to have some dinner before heading back to the hotel. This wasn’t Regina’s usual scene but she enjoyed the local feel and the food was amazing. They travelled back to the hotel in relative quiet and received a few funny looks as Emma lugged a crate of apple cider from the car to their room, so it didn’t go off in the trunk the following day. After Emma plonked the box down on the table she dropped onto the bed.  
“Hey.” She called to Regina who was rummaging around in various bags.  
“Hum?”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what dear?”  
“For giving me the best birthday I’ve ever had. And never thought I would have.” Emma said quietly. Regina’s heart leapt and broke at the same time. She schooled her features before she turned around and stood between Emma’s legs, draping her arms over Emma’s shoulders.   
“You deserve it Emma and so much more. I am glad I could give this to you.” Regina’s voice was thick with emotion, she hugged Emma and kissed the top of her head.

“There’s something in that bag for you. I think you know what I mean.” Emma pointed at the bag she put the gift wrapped bracelet into and the look on Regina’s face was priceless. Emma nodded when Regina picked up the box, her brown eyes lit up and she bit the corner of her lip. The look of excitement was so beautiful and rare, Emma thanked her lucky stars that she got to see the real side of Regina. Regina gingerly opened the wrapping paper, unlike Emma who usually ripped it open.  
“Are you this restrained at Christmas too?” Emma laughed.  
“You’ll have to hang around and find out.” Regina flashed a cheeky grin.  
“Oh that sounds like an invite.” Regina just smiled and flicked her eyebrows, then opened the jewellery box and gasped. Her eyes glittered as she took in the shiny silver bracelet.

“This is the one I was admiring, the hand made one?”  
“Yes. I went back when you went to the ladies because I had seen the glass charms that they had as well.” Emma picked up the bracelet to show her the ones she had picked. A yellow crown, a shiny red apple, a brown horse, a blue feather and a frosted swan.  
“The crown and the apple are obvious, you told me about your favourite horse in the Enchanted Forest, that he was brown. Henry is the author, so when I saw that blue feather I thought it was very apt. And I was very surprised to see a frosted glass swan, like it was fate or something.” Emma mumbled as she closed the clasp and let the bracelet drop around Regina’s slender wrist, she was happy to see it wasn’t too big. When she looked up Regina had tears in her eyes.  
“I love it Emma. It is the most thought anyone ever put into something for me.” Regina planted a firm kiss on Emma’s lips.

They spent the rest of the evening with a bottle of wine curled up in bed, watching movie’s on TV and only wishing to be in each others company. Sunday they took a local bus tour around Hampton vine yards and brewery’s, perfect to allow plenty of taste testing! For the last evening away they sat in the bay, huddled up together watching the sun set over the water. Reluctantly the next morning, they untangled their naked bodies from each other and the knotted covers, then got ready to head home. 

They made it back to Storybrooke a short while before Henry was due to finish school, they had messaged him to let him know they would be home, if he wanted to go straight home instead of to his grandparents.  
“Hi guys.” Henry called as he closed the door.  
“Hi Henry.” They both called from the kitchen, surprisingly they both got a hug, he must have missed them.  
“Did you have a good time?” Henry asked as he dropped onto a stool next to Emma.  
“Amazing.” Emma sighed with a dreamy expression.  
“I agree. It was beautiful. It’s strange being out of Storybrooke but it was nice to just be normal people.” Regina reasoned.  
“And not have people whispering about your business?” Henry quipped.  
“Exactly.” Both Emma and Regina said.  
“Oh here kid.” Emma leaned down and grabbed a bag from the floor. He pulled out three new t-shirts and a hand made leather journal.  
“Wow cool, thanks guys.” Henry beamed.

“Why don’t you start your homework while I get dinner started?” Regina said.  
“I’ll go pick up your things.” Emma said.  
“OK guys, thanks again.” Henry said scooping up his gifts and hugging his mums again.  
“Are you coming back and staying?” Regina asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.  
“Of course, if you want me.” Emma grinned. “I’ll grab some fresh clothes after I pick up Henry’s things.” Regina leaned over the island and kissed Emma.  
“Hurry back.” Regina gently ordered. She hated spending nights away from Emma now, even though they had only been together a couple of months. They were meant to be and Regina wanted Emma to be around as much as humanly possible and that only left one option but would it be too soon and too scary of a move for Emma?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a family trip to Vermont.

It wasn’t long before the Vermont trip with Henry came and it came quite quickly. Henry was excited to be taking a family holiday, he was leaving the state with his mums and not because he had done something drastic. Once again it wasn’t a long trip due to Henry’s school days but at least he would get a vacation. Snow storms had hit their resort a few days before they left for Vermont which meant conditions would be perfect for skiing. Emma and Henry, ever the adventurers were excited to go skiing. Regina not so much, her idea of fun was not flying down the side of a mountain on a couple of strips of wood.

Another long road trip over with and this one was slightly more annoying with a bored teenager sat in the back of the car, Emma found uncomfortable conversations about her parents easier to deal with. When Henry asked if he could go look around the resort while Emma and Regina unpacked, they were happy to let him go for a while.  
“He has never really annoyed me before but today he managed a first.” Regina grumbled as she hung clothes up in the wardrobe.  
“Teens and road trips, next time lets fly and leave him in coach while we go first class!” Emma flashed a wicked grin.   
“Oh and they call me evil.” Regina quipped. “But that does sound like a good plan.”  
“I’m full of good ideas babe.” Emma slid her arms around Regina’s waist and kissed her neck suggestively.  
“That didn’t take long.” Regina purred and kissed Emma passionately.  
“I’m playing house with the hottest woman I’ve ever seen, of course it doesn’t take long.” Emma said with a cheeky grin and Regina saw her chance to bring up a certain subject.

“Playing house? What do you think about making it permanent and moving in?” Regina looked intently at Emma to pick up any signs of Emma freaking out. The blonde was quiet for a few seconds.  
“Really? I’ve never moved in with anybody before. Never hung around long enough to get that far.”  
“I hope that isn’t crossing your mind now?” Regina said seriously.  
“Not in the slightest.” Emma hastily answered.  
“Well you spend most of your time with me and Henry anyway and I will admit that I hate it when you aren’t there now, especially at night. I hate sleeping without you.” Regina confessed.  
“I’m sold.” Emma whispered and Regina grinned.  
“I expect you in as soon as we get back home.” Regina ordered. Emma smiled at the demand.   
“Yes my Queen.” Emma purred.

Henry went for an evening snow boarding lesson, while Emma and Regina stayed at the lodge drinking and getting a little frisky. Regina was hugely relieved that she had got Henry his own room. At 9.30 Henry found his mothers draped over each other in a corner of the bar and beat a hasty retreat to his room before he caught sight of anything that would scar him for life. Those shenanigans started about half an hour later as they came down the corridor towards their room, clawing at each others clothes. Articles of clothing were shed all over the floor as Emma roughly flattened Regina against the door and the brunette grunted pleasingly, the queen liked it rough.

The next morning both women woke up slightly sore after several hours of rough play. After breakfast Emma and Henry had convinced Regina to try a skiing lesson, why not after coming all the way here. It took a while but to Emma’s great surprise Regina finally took to the snow and began to enjoy the new experience. Henry met a group of teens and made friends, so he spent quiet a bit of time with them, so it was The Hamptons again for Emma and Regina, spending time alone either outdoors or inside.

“If we take another vacation we should go somewhere warm.” Emma complained during their last evening away that was also the coldest yet, so the two of them cuddled up in bed.  
“Don’t be putting things like that in my head Emma.” Regina joked.  
“Real beaches, beautiful seas, your sexy ass in a bikini.” Emma hummed in satisfaction at the mental idea of the last item listed.  
“You are a perv.” Regina prodded Emma’s shoulder.  
“Come on I know you spent 28 years living in the cold season of Storybrooke but you cant tell me that you wouldn’t like to get away somewhere warm?” Emma asked incredulously.   
“OK I cant, a summer break would be divine, but I think I just have problems letting go. You know I’ve run town hall for over three decades and the tyranny of the Evil Queen before that. I never let go of town hall and let loose for too long, I don’t know how to relax on a long holiday.”  
“I’m sure I could help you with that.” Emma said with a lascivious grin. Regina let out a rich and hearty laugh that always warmed Emma to hear, because it was a rare side to the woman that not many people got to see.  
“Go to sleep sex perv. We have to be up early.” Regina kissed Emma’s forehead and shuffled further down the bed and Emma in her arms, slid down with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Emma's old bad feelings about something happening to Regina come true?

Henry was stoked to hear Emma was moving in. Regina expected it to at least take a few days, probably a week for Emma to move in fully. Realistically it took just a day and a half for Emma to pack up and shuffle over to the mayoral mansion. Emma felt extremely happy to be a part of her own family for Christmas which was rapidly approaching, only three weeks away. The snow was starting to fall thickly and people across town were putting up decorations outside houses and businesses. Emma was finishing her coffee before work on Tuesday morning with Regina, Henry had already left when Zelena let herself in.

“What do you live here now?” Zelena sniped as she entered the kitchen and spied Emma. The wicked witch was one for holding grudges and hadn’t quite forgiven Emma for what happened during ‘the black days.’  
“Actually I do. Sorry I forgot to put an ad in the paper announcing it.” Emma threw back sarcastically and sipped on her coffee while staring Zelena down. “How’s life with the forest fart? Do you get used to his unique odour?” Emma added for extra effect. Regina thought all hell was about to break loose, three women in her kitchen, all with magic. But Zelena seemed to back down a bit, maybe Emma always fighting back and not taking Zelena’s bullshit was making Zelena warm up to the blonde.

Zelena wrinkled her nose in apparent distaste.  
“No not really. The house always stinks after he has been around, have to open all the windows.” Zelena whined and Regina had to hold back a smirk, because Robin’s ‘camp sight’ aroma had always kind of rankled her. Emma sniggered and finished her coffee.  
“Well that is enough talk of pine nuts for me.” Emma put her cup in the sink and gave Regina a long kiss despite their company, then picked up her coat, and the gloves and scarf that Regina had bought her on her birthday. “See you tonight.” Zelena pulled a face at Regina and the gushy show.  
“What a difference a few months make?” The red head stated and Regina had such a smug grin on her face.   
“Do I look like I am complaining?”  
“No you look like you are about to gloat.” Zelena groaned.  
“I could do, but I am not going to. The look on your face says pine nuts is getting on your nerves.” Regina commented.  
“Regina.” Zelena gasped and the brunette laughed.  
“Sorry. Emma is rubbing off on me I guess.” Regina giggled.  
“In more ways that bad habits I am sure.”   
“Oh definitely. Now that I will gloat about if you give me half a chance.” Regina said naughtily but then looked at her watch. “Sorry sis, but I have to leave.” Regina put her cup in the sink and picked up her coat. Zelena huffed and headed for the door. “If you didn’t spend so much time giving Emma hell you would have been able to talk about what ever you came her to talk about.” Regina jibbed.  
“Oh bite me. Maybe I’m done with giving her hell, I haven’t decided yet.” Zelena pouted as she walked out the door.

The snow continued to fall heavily throughout the morning, any time Emma left the station she had more and more trouble getting around. Emma was glad that as far as she knew Regina was going to be in her office all day. Just because Regina’s car was in a better shape than her aged bug didn’t mean the weather wasn’t worrying her. That worry was confirmed early in the afternoon when she received a text from Regina.

Had an accident, tyres blew out past the rabbit hole. Not badly hurt, please come quickly.

Emma’s stomach dropped through her guts and right through the station floor. Was this all her worries come to light on a snowy Storybrooke winter afternoon? Emma bolted for the police cruiser that her Dad had dug out earlier that morning and she had kept taking out to calls and tried to race as fast as she could despite the snows thickness. All the way to Regina her demons from earlier in the year came back in full force. Was Regina sugar coating how bad it was, so as not to scare Emma? When she pulled up and saw Regina’s Mercedes crumpled and on its roof in the field, Emma was surprised Regina was still alive, then she saw her on a gurney near the ambulance and didn’t know what to feel.

Regina saw Emma get out of the cruiser and caught the look on the Sheriff’s face, she knew what Emma was thinking. She couldn’t let this demon in Emma’s head run wild, she had to kick its ass here and now.  
“Regina are you OK?” What happened?” Emma flung herself at Regina, her face as pale as ghost.  
“At least one of the tyres blew out, I lost control and hit the verge, the car flipped but I am fine Emma. I think my leg is broken and the obvious cuts from the wind shield breaking, I’m fine.” But that didn’t seem to sooth Emma. “Guys give us a minute please.” The medics nodded and wandered off out of ear shot.

“Emma I recognise that look on your face. This wasn’t what you thought would happen. This was an accident! I know you are scared and I know what you do when you are scared. Don’t run.” Regina pleaded pulling Emma into a hug. “I need you Emma.” Regina whispered into Emma’s blonde mane and Emma sobbed. Regina pulled back and gave Emma a look that said volumes. The medics came back and took Regina to the ambulance. Emma leaned on the hood of her car and tried to steady her breathing before going about trying to find out what caused the accident before she headed to the hospital.

Emma found cuts in the remnants of Regina’s relatively new two rear tyres, that were put on Regina’s car before they went to Vermont. When she looked over the road where the snow had been disturbed on the road, she found glass all over the road. It looked like someone had smashed a bottle the night before and the snow had covered it up. Just over an hour later, after spending a while pacing outside, battling her mental demons Emma finally went and found Regina.

“Hey you.” Regina said calmly.  
“Hi.” Emma was still shocked. “How are you?”  
“Hairline fracture in my leg. Chest is sore from the seat belt, the cuts are superficial. With my magic it will all probably be healed in a couple of weeks.”  
“Glad it’s not serious. There was glass on the road, it cut up your tyres pretty good.” Emma explained taking the seat next to Regina and picking up her hand.  
“See I’m not a crazy NASCAR driver.” Regina tried to lighten the mood.  
“Looking at your car I’d say it was more like demolition derby.” Emma cracked a small smile.  
“Well I succeeded on that, my car is totalled!” Regina let out a little chuckle. “What’s going on in that blonde head of yours?”  
“I was shit scared Regina. When I saw your car crumpled on its roof, I thought that was it.” Emma’s voice sounded small. “For a minute I thought after I had found a family, I had lost it all again but on a bigger scale.” She whispered.

Regina pulled on Emma’s hand and pulled her into a bear hug.  
“I’m a tough old bitch Emma. It will take a lot more than a fucking car accident to take me away from you and Henry.”   
Emma picked Henry up from school to let him know what had happened, then went to pick up Regina and take her home. Regina insisted on going right back to work but Emma told her it was a bad idea. Well Regina was like a bear with a sore head after getting stuck in the snow on her crutches and Emma had to come back and rescue her. Although Emma had a little giggle, Regina hated A) that she got stuck in the snow but B) it bit her more that Emma was right. So after Emma took Regina home and got her comfortable on the sofa, Emma called Regina’s assistant and got her to bring the work Regina wanted and warned her about the Mayors prickly mood.

Emma checked up on Regina at lunch time and didn’t have any calls during the day, so the stubborn brunette seemed to be managing. Emma was using this as a distraction from that little monster on her mind that kept trying to make her change her mind about her decision to be with Regina. In all honesty in the two weeks leading up to Christmas, Regina’s rapid magical recovery was a huge comfort and Emma was using the realisation of what life without Regina would be like to beat back the demons in her head.

Regina’s mega magic had her injuries healed for Christmas. Regina and Henry had had many Christmases together that were enjoyable but the day was even more special with Emma in the house as a proper family. Regina being the bigger woman invited David and Mary Margaret over to give Neal his presents. Surprisingly Mary Margaret showed up and acted civil. Emma would later be told by David that Mary Margaret enjoyed seeing Henry and Neal together, opening presents. Also she had made comments about never having seen Regina happier. Emma internally dropped her jaw and wanted to ask ‘what the hell?’

Zelena came over with Amelia and had dinner. Regina as usual went all out and Emma and Henry ate enough to feed five people. The surprise was when Emma, Regina, and Zelena had a few Christmas drinks together and had a merry old time without any real arguing, admitted there was plenty of good humoured banter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes a big splash on Regina's birthday

After the New Year rolled around, Emma had a plan rattling around in her head. Regina’s birthday was coming up and ever the hopeless romantic, Emma was going to make it go off with a bang. She had the great idea to go back to their first proper date out in public, the restaurant in Portland, but to spend the night in the honeymoon suite of a local hotel. But there was another part of the plan that she was keeping tightly under wraps. Only she had to keep ducking out of town, which eventually aroused Regina’s suspicions. Regina decided to probe Henry for information before going to Emma because her theories were not very pleasant.

Regina and Henry were alone one evening when Emma was working late and Regina saw this as the perfect moment.  
“Henry. Do you know why Emma keeps leaving town?” She asked, trying to sound casual.  
“No idea Mum. Whatever she is up to, she is keeping pretty quiet.” Henry said, having no idea that his mother’s stomach had just dropped through the floor and her suspicions had sky rocketed.

For a few days it was Regina’s turn for her demons to run around like they owned the joint. Eventually she finally faced up to her fears when Emma came to her office for lunch.  
“Emma where have you been going when you’ve been leaving town?” Regina tried to keep her emotions in check. Emma was caught slightly off guard but decided on half of the truth instead of a whole lie, because half of it she wanted to keep secret for now.  
“Oh. I’ve been finding you a new car and doing a little planning for your birthday.” Emma said convincingly.  
“Oh.” Regina gasped involuntarily. “I thought...never mind.” Regina cut herself off quickly, hoping Emma hadn’t picked up on her verbal slip up, but she had.  
“You thought what?” Emma asked. Oh shit. Regina sighed not wanting to voice her crazy concerns, because she should have known better but Emma held a firm stare. She groaned then decided she couldn’t just silently beat herself up.

“I thought maybe you had met somebody else and you were seeing them out of town.” Regina whispered guiltily.  
“I would never do that to you Regina.” Emma said as she pulled Regina into a firm hug. “You mean the world to me and I love you.”  
“I know, its just my crazy mind coming up with crazy shit. I’m sorry.” Regina squeezed Emma.  
“Just forget about it. You were getting stressed about not finding a car you liked because you are so damn picky. So I’ve been looking further a field.”  
“And what did you find?” Regina asked cheering up as Emma held her.  
“A blue BMW X5, you’ll love it, we pick it up from Boston next week.”  
“You took it already?” Regina asked.  
“Yeah. It’s a great car, three years old, low mileage and this way you can’t be picky and change your mind.” Emma jibbed trying to tickle Regina’s sides.  
“All right, all right.” Regina giggled and captured Emma’s hands then kissed her. “I don’t deserve you.”   
“I am pretty awesome.” Emma said cockily.

The following week the three of them took a coach to Boston to pick up Regina’s new car. Regina had had a few grumbles about not having had a choice in picking her car but Emma categorically told her to shut up and that it was for her own good. To her own great surprise Regina saw the car and instantly fell in love, then fell even more in love when she climbed inside and became impatient to drive it. Emma told Regina and Henry to go and get some lunch because she still had an errand to run before they went home. Regina pried, saying they would all go, wanting to drive her new German beast as much as possible. Eventually Emma had to give in and say she was picking up Regina’s birthday presents to get Regina to give in and let her go alone. After the drive back from Boston any mumblings about not having a say in her car were lost because Regina was completely in love.

“So now it is my turn to pump you for secret information Emma. You said you have plans for my birthday. It is in three days. Spill it.” Regina said impatiently at Granny’s. She had never been bothered about her birthday until Emma was putting in the effort to make it a special day. She had no idea.  
“All right.” Emma said shovelling the remainder of her pancakes in her mouth, then took a long draught of coffee, dragging out the tension and expectation. “I thought it would be nice to go back to our first public date, it was such a nice place and over looking the bay. Seen as it is also the weekend I booked a hotel room so we don’t have to rush home. Also Henry is staying at Nick’s.” Emma added before Regina brought up their sons arrangement.   
“Wow you have thought of everything. That sounds great.” Regina said with a fond smile on her face.

Regina’s birthday, Saturday morning and as a distraction Emma had given Regina a photo album bound in red leather, filled with pictures herself, Regina and Henry together. She was keeping her big secret for later that evening. They left for Portland in the afternoon and Regina was very impressed with the penthouse, honeymoon suite. Regina knew how much Emma liked to see her wearing colours that aren’t always black, so she had brought a long sleeved, figure hugging deep blue dress, that had a slit right up to the thigh on the right side. It was Regina’s turn to gawk longingly this time when she caught sight of Emma in a short, tight black dress that showed off her strong legs.

“Seriously Emma I think I should demand to see you like this more often. You are gorgeous.” Regina husked, arousal evident in her already smoky voice.   
“We could have a date night. I oggle your ass and boobs in them tight pencil skirts and blouses every day but I always love seeing you in sexy figure hugging dresses.” Emma purred palming Regina’s curvaceous ass and kissing at her neck.  
“If that it what it takes to get you to dress up for me more then I am sold. Although I must say I was very glad to see the return of them tight tank tops when we got together.” Regina grinned.  
“Oh yeah. What did you miss?”  
“Rippling abs.” Regina purred in her ear moving her hands from Emma’s sides across her stomach, up her chest and squeezing her breasts. “Cleavage view and them sexy arms.” Regina added squeezing her muscular arms.   
“Holy shit.” Emma sighed. “You are such a fucking tease. If we don’t leave now, I am going to fuck you senseless.” Emma threatened.  
“Promises, promises.” Regina said with a wicked grin.

Regina swaggered out of the room, adding an extra sway of her ass to tease Emma’s already stimulated libido. They got a cab to the restaurant. This visit was even more enjoyable than the last time. They were now very comfortable together and they were both having a nice drink with their meal. But Emma had a plan for after dinner and she was now getting rather nervous, despite a few drinks to help calm the swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

They took their time with dessert and a drink afterwards, as they didn’t have to rush home. Suggesting how nice the bay was at night on their last visit, Emma suggested another beach stroll. They strolled down the beach giggling, Regina had her head on Emma’s shoulder and an arm around her waist. They stopped by the waters edge to watch a passing Navy aircraft carrier, illuminated by the moon as it glided silently over the sea.

“I can’t believe how far we have come Emma. This time last year was so different.” Regina sighed, still leaning on Emma’s shoulder.  
“I know it is kind of crazy. Never in my wildest dreams did I think we would be together.” Emma sighed. “Then I thought it was all going to come crashing down, I couldn’t stand that idea.” Regina didn’t like the tone of Emma’s voice or where she thought it could be leading.  
“Everything gets tough at some point but I hope you aren’t setting me up to dump me on my birthday are you Emma?” Regina asked cautiously. Emma turned around, her face was unreadable, but she stuck her hand in her bag.

“Quite the opposite actually. The thought of losing you, it’s possibility being right in from of me. It made me realise a few thing Regina. I can not and do not want to live the rest of my life without you by my side. And I want to make sure you can not get rid of me.” Regina’s pupils grew to the size of saucers as Emma pulled her hand out of her bag with a box in her hand. When Emma opened the box, the moonlight shone off a 1ct tear drop diamond, platinum engagement ring.

“Will you marry me Regina Mills? I wont get on one knee because I know how you feel about that.” Emma was silenced by a sudden and passionate kiss, as Regina launched into her arms. Regina saw Emma’s eyes were closed after the surprise kiss.  
“Look at me Emma.” Emma’s sparkling green eyes bored into Regina’s chocolate brown ones. “Yes.” Regina whispered but it sounded like a resounding yell across the silent beach and Emma kissed Regina this time, picking her up and squeezing her in a bear hug. After Emma returned Regina to solid ground again, Regina picked up the ring from inside the box. Emma put the box away, took the ring and Regina’s left hand, sliding the ring down her fourth finger and held the hand up for inspection.

“It’s beautiful and it fits perfectly.” Regina admired the new addition.  
“I borrowed your favourite ring and had it sized while I was looking for a ring.” Emma gloated with a sly grin.  
“And how long have you been planning this?” Regina probed.  
“Since New Year, I’ve been looking all over the internet and stores while I was looking for your car.”   
“You are sneaky.” Regina accused.  
“But you never caught on.” Emma grinned the grin that lit up her eyes and her dimple winked. The smile that stopped Regina’s heart.

They headed back to the hotel and Regina wanted to get something to celebrate and headed to the bar. After a minute stood at the bar, a dark haired young waitress who's name badge shined with the name Danielle, came over to Emma and Regina leaning against the bar.  
“What can I get you ladies?”  
“Your best bottle of champagne please.” Regina hadn’t stopped beaming and the waitress must have picked up on this.

“Celebrating?” She asked as she leaned into the fridge behind where she had previously stood. Regina turned to Emma, who only had eyes for her at the moment and when the waitress turned back to them, Regina waved her left hand showing off the beautiful, shiny ring.  
“You could say that.” Regina quipped.  
“Wow where do I sign up?” Danielle joked. “When did this happen?” Emma pointedly looked at her watch and finally spoke up.  
“About 45 minutes ago. What a birthday present huh.” The waitress looked seriously jealous.  
“Honestly lock your door or I might steal this one.” Danielle said to Regina.  
“I wouldn’t try it, this one can get a little….vicious.” Emma laughed. When Regina handed her card over, the waitress waved it off.  
“On the house. Special offer we do for proposals and newly weds.” Danielle explained as she handed over two champagne flutes.  
“Thank you.” They both said, grabbing the glasses and bottle, then headed off to their room.

As soon as the door was closed, Regina slammed Emma against the door and planted a forceful kiss on her lips, thrusting her tongue into the blondes mouth. A wash of colours popped in Regina’s vision as Emma responded with equal urgency. A couple of minutes later Regina pulled away, panting.  
“You are a sneaky little saviour aren’t you?” Regina purred as she kept Emma pancaked against the door, with her empty hand running up Emma’s side.

“Don’t you like the result of my skulduggery?” Emma cheekily challenged as she squeezed a shapely butt cheek with the hand not holding the champagne bottle.  
“Yes I do approve. In fact I am totally blown away and tickled to death to call you mine forever.” Emma hummed in response.  
“I love the sound of that. You being mine forever.”   
“To be hoped so because you have asked me now and I am not changing my mind. No matter how many times you leave your clothes laying around the house.” Regina informed her.  
“Yeah but I leave your clothes laying around the house too.” Emma pointed out and nipped Regina’s bottom lip, Regina hummed.  
“That you do.” Regina purred, kissing Emma again.

As usual the next morning Regina woke before Emma but later than she normally would, after they had spent most of the night rolling around having sex and teasing each other by pouring champagne over various body parts and having fun cleaning it up. It was nearly 11AM and Emma was spread eagled across Regina, her head on Regina’s ample breast. Regina gently nudged Emma’s cheek with a knuckle, once, twice, then Emma began to stir.

“Good morning darling.” Regina hummed.  
“Good morning sexy.” Emma grinned and Regina returned that smile.  
“Last night wasn’t a dream was it?” The brunette asked and Emma picked up her left hand, curling Regina’s fingers around her own hand and admired the shiny ring.  
“Nope it wasn’t. It was very real and I meant every word.” Emma soothed.  
“Just checking that I wasn’t dreaming, I might end up doing it a few more times yet. Hell I wonder that every morning that I wake up with you.”  
“Get used to it because you are not getting rid of me.” Emma grinned.  
“Do we have to be home for a certain time?” Regina idly enquired.  
“I said I would call Henry when we were close to town but I didn’t mention a specific time, why?”  
“I think while we are out of town, you know the choices in town aren’t that great. That we should look for a ring for you. Just so everyone knows that you are mine.” Regina growled possessively and Emma chuckled.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure everybody knows that I am yours, also I am totally gone for you and I never hide that fact any more. Also you are wearing my ring.” Emma said light heartedly and very honest.  
“Yeah I know but call me possessive, I want them to see it too. Know not to mess with my woman.” Emma released a bark of laughter.  
“Whatever you wish your majesty.” Emma smiled and leaned up to give Regina a kiss.  
“Good girl.” Regina purred and patted Emma’s stomach.

It ended up being lunch time by the time they ate and left the hotel. Their usual voracious sexual appetite resulting in about 40 minutes of sexy fun in the shower before they even made themselves decent enough to leave their room. After three hours of google searches and driving around Portland and some of the surrounding area, Emma and Regina gave up on their search and headed home without an engagement ring for Emma. Although there were some that Emma liked, there were none that either of them fell in love with. Regina was ever the perfectionist and wanted to find the perfect ring for the woman she loved.

Not far away from home Regina rang Henry and told him they would pick him up. During the drive home they agreed to pick up Henry and tell him about the engagement. They also agreed that they should talk to David and Mary Margaret. Despite their unpleasantness with Mary Margaret, they both thought it was best if they heard the news from the source first, instead of the rumour mill. When they pulled up outside Nick’s and Henry opened the rear passenger door, he tossed in his back pack and climbed into the seat behind Regina, so he never saw what would tip him off to their news.

“Hey guys. Did you have a good night?”  
“Great night.” Emma said simply as she took off towards home.  
“Fantastic, in fact there is something we need to talk to you about when we get home.” Regina answered trying to be cryptic, not wanting to tell Henry in the car but as usual Henry the bright spark had other ideas.  
“One of you proposed last night right?” Henry said brightly and excited. Both his mothers burst out laughing. “I’m right aren’t I?” Henry giggled.  
“Yes smart ass you are right.” Emma answered but didn’t elaborate.  
“Well come on who? Give me details.” Henry said impatiently as his mothers looked at each other.

Regina put him out of his misery and stuck her hand up indicating the ring that she hadn’t stop staring at since last night.  
“I must say Emma caught me by surprise.” Regina said fondly.  
“That is what all the sneaking around was about then. Was she romantic?” Henry asked.  
“Very much so.” Regina said wistfully.  
“Must be the Charming genes.” Henry joked.  
“I like to think of it as the Swan charm. Either way Henry you are set.” Emma laughed.  
“Oh and what about nurture over nature?” Regina asked slightly affronted.  
“Maybe that might be a part of it, he does seem to have charm with young ladies, Paige and now Violet.” Emma teased.  
“I thought we were talking about you guys?” Henry dead panned and both his mothers noticed his face and neck were beet red and they both guffawed at his discomfort. 

As Emma pulled up outside the house she had a thought.   
“OK seen as Henry figured it out right away, we may as well get the unpleasant part over and done with as soon as possible.”  
“Yes you’re right. Lets empty the car and get it over and done with.” Regina grimaced.  
“What telling Grams?” Henry said with a wicked grin and Regina shot him a look that would make most people wither and run screaming. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’ve got to see this carnage, I bet Grams blows an aneurysm.” Henry exclaimed.  
“He gets that from you!” Regina barked and pointed at Emma, who just laughed loudly as she headed for the front door.

15 minutes later Emma found herself stood in front of her parents loft door, holding Regina’s hand and willing herself to knock on the door. Regina had called and made sure the Charming’s were home but Emma’s courage was failing her.  
“Stop being a wuss Ma.” Henry teased and leaned around his blonde mother and knocked on the door for her. David opened the door and smiled warmly at them all.  
“Hey guys come in. To what do we owe the pleasure?” David asked as he ushered them to the two small couches as Mary Margaret actually brought over cups of tea. It had been a while since they had spent much time around Mary Margaret and she looked fit to burst. The baby was due in a couple of months, around mid April time.

Better late than never Emma thought as Regina squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile.  
“Well there is something we wanted to talk to you about and we really wanted you to hear it from us, instead of somebody else.” Emma took a deep breath, intending to get this out in one go. “I asked Regina to marry me yesterday.” Emma finally said.  
“And I said yes.” Regina answered their questioning look and grinned hugely.  
“That’s great. I am happy for you both.” David leapt up and hugged Emma and Regina, who were elated at his response.  
“Are you sure about this? Is it too soon?” Mary Margaret asked, her face unreadable.  
“No it is not too soon. And after the accident, I thought what it would have been like if I had lost her and the idea sucked. So why wait? I am very sure, never been any surer of anything.” Emma said with firm conviction and Mary Margaret seemed to chew this over for a minute or two.  
“Can’t argue with that. I wish you both the best.” Mary Margaret offered and gave her daughter and even Regina a hug. They hung around for an hour and chatted before grabbing a pizza and heading home. Henry joked about being disappointed that there wasn’t a little more drama but didn’t really mean it.

Henry spent the evening in his room doing homework with some music on. So Emma and Regina sprawled out on the couch to watch a movie before an early night, it was back to work tomorrow.  
“Regina have you ever thought about whether you would want a big wedding?” Emma casually asked as she played with Regina’s hands.  
“I don’t think I would want a big wedding no. I’ve been forced to do that before and I wouldn’t want to think of that and its consequences while marrying you.” Regina reasoned while looking up at Emma. “What about you?”  
“I’d be happy with something small, all I need is you and Henry, I would like my parents to be there.” Emma answered honestly. As a child she never imagined she would get what she had now, so she never imagined a big wedding. Now she had Regina and Henry she didn’t feel like she needed much more.  
“Why do you ask?” Regina pulled Emma out of her memory trip.

“I have an idea, that is kind of out there.” Emma trailed off.  
“Tell me.”  
“Remember when I said we should have a real summer holiday?” Emma probed.  
“Yes of course.” Regina said, her eyes twinkling.  
“Well why not have a small wedding in Hawaii like we talked about and we can have a honeymoon afterwards?” Emma explained what had become her dream idea for a wedding day with Regina, since she had decided to propose.  
“Seriously?” Regina gasped.  
“Absolutely. It sounds amazing to me. Henry, Zelena and hopefully my parents can go for two or three days, then leave after the wedding and we can have a dream paradise honeymoon.” Emma laid it all out. Regina turned around and leaned on Emma’s chest and seemed to contemplate it for a minute.

“It is starting to sound appealing isn’t it babe?” Emma said taking in the look on Regina’s face.  
“It is gaining traction, I must admit. How romantic to elope to a tropical island and get married?” Regina said, almost to herself.  
“I think it sounds like a perfect dream.” Emma said. Regina was quiet as she watched Emma’s face.  
“Lets do it. This August when Henry has finished school so there is no rush and we can have some time away with him before hand.”  
“Brilliant. You want to do it that soon?”  
“Like you said why wait? You said you weren’t going to change your mind.”  
“No I am not. So hell yes August, lets do it!” Emma grinned from ear to ear and Regina kissed her passionately.  
“Less than 24 hours engaged and we are already planning a wedding.” Regina said dreamily.

Four months later

As was the normal, news had spread quickly around town about the hottest couples engagement. Most people were happy for two people who hadn’t had the greatest luck in love to have found happiness with each other. And fawned over Regina’s beautiful engagement ring. Although planning for a Hawaii wedding had been going really well, Regina hadn’t found an engagement ring for Emma that she loved. Until now. They also hoped that Mary Margaret had come to terms with their relationship and Emma had a plan that she hoped would mean her parents would travel to the wedding. Emma visited them with the offer.

“OK so you guys know that we are going to get married in Hawaii. Now that the baby is a few months old, I want you guys to know that I would really like you to be there if there are no issues and everyone can play nice.” Mary Margaret looked liked she was about to open her mouth but Emma held up her hand to silence her.  
“We aren’t having a big church do. We are getting married on a beach in the sun. But I would like my father to give me away. Henry is going to give Regina away then come home with Zelena after the wedding. And I want my mother to see how happy I am when I marry my true love, something I never thought I would find. But if that will be too hard for you Granny has already said she would be there for us, for me.  
As I said Zelena will be there for Regina and Robin is looking after Amelia...with help from the fairies, who have also said they will look after Neal and the baby for a couple of days so that you can come. The plane tickets and a room are booked for you and I hope that you decide to come.” Emma then stood up and left the apartment like a boss. She had said what she wanted and needed to say. She also was not in the mood to hear any excuses. The chips were down and if Mary Margaret really was coming around, now was the time to step up and fix things.

Later that evening at dinner Regina wanted to finally give Emma something she has spent months searching for. Henry was out with friends and his budding girlfriend Violet and Regina was glad of the privacy.

“So did you talk to your parents today?” Regina asked.  
“Well I think I talked to my dad and my struck a nerve and talked at my mum. I didn’t give her a chance to if and or but. I said my piece and left it to sink in.” Emma explained.  
“Do you think you got through?”  
“I think David is desperate to yell of course. I cant read Mary Margaret.” Emma said dropping her fork in frustration.

“Time will tell Emma. Come here.” Regina said as she pushed her chair back and patted her knee. Emma gave her a cheeky grin and emphasized draping herself over Regina, right arm around her neck and legs crossed over her lap. While Emma had stood up, Regina had sneakily slip her hand into her pocket. “Give me your hand.” Emma complied and Regina finally slid an engagement ring on Emma’s left hand and Regina’s heart burst with excitement. “Millennium cut 1.2ct diamond and emeralds, also platinum so we match. I’m sorry it took so long, perfectionist that I am.”   
“I love it, its beautiful and I don’t care about waiting, all that really mattered was that you said yes.” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and kissed her. “But you know, it has taken you four months to find me an engagement ring. We have a little under three months to find wedding rings.” Emma brought up the last thing they hadn’t done for the wedding.

“Well lets go to Boston this weekend and set to that minor detail. And if my perfectionist side kicks in, we will arrange to go to New York with Henry and have a weekend away.” Regina reasoned. “Hell maybe he could bring Violet too.”   
“Fuck why don’t we just skip right to that. It is way more romantic.” Emma gave her a long passionate kiss as a way to sway Regina’s decision.  
“Fuck I feel like agreeing to anything when you do that.” Regina groaned.  
“Is that a yes?” Emma purred.  
“Yes.” Regina growled back and in a puff of purple smoke they disappeared into their bedroom.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to Ashley and Erin for their help. 
> 
> If you have got this far obviously you have enjoyed it and seriously thank you for coming this far with me on my biggest fic yet.

August

Finally the time had come to board a flight to Hawaii and for two people to finally marry their true love that had taken many years to find. Even though it had only been six months since Emma proposed, it seemed like years waiting for this time to come around. Emma was relaxed and excited but even though Regina was also excited, she was having pre wedding jitters about the preparations.

“Regina chill out everything is fine. We have had everything booked and arranged for months.” Emma soothed on the flight as Regina was getting antsy again.  
“Did you pack the rings?” Regina fussed, ignoring Emma’s attempts to calm her nerves. Emma stuck her hand in her jeans pocket and pulled out a leather pouch and put it in Regina’s hand.  
“What about your parents? Did they say if they were coming or not?” Regina actually sounded fraught.   
“No. I tried to asked David but he was being cagey and seemed to feel really bad about it. I think Mary Margaret has had her hand in on that, but god knows why.” Emma sighed. Regina leaned her head on Emma’s shoulder.  
“How do you feel about that?” Regina whispered. Emma rested her head on Regina’s.  
“Whatever will be will be. I am not going to let it over shadow our day. If they don’t turn up, I will deal with it when we get home. I’m good at compartmentalising.” Emma reasoned.  
“Well I will always be there.” Regina kissed Emma’s cheek.  
“Thank god for that.” Emma sighed.

Emma, Henry and Regina landed on Oahu at the Honolulu airport around lunch time. They had today and tomorrow together. Then Zelena, Granny and hopefully Emma’s parents would arrive the day before they were due to get married. They spent the half day exploring the small city and had an evening out, having dinner and even caught a local band playing in a bar. 

The next day Emma and Regina had a once in a lifetime experience booked that Henry was sure to enjoy.  
“Where are we going?" Henry asked as they travelled up the west coast.  
“Something that you will never see in Storybrooke Henry.” Emma grinned.  
“Dolphin excursion.” Regina finished.  
“And if the weather and water is good, we can get in the water with the dolphins and hopefully green sea turtles.” Emma carried on.  
“Are you fucking serious?” Henry exclaimed and received a smack on the arm from Regina, Emma giggled.  
“This really is a once in a lifetime trip and the days you are here with us, we thought we should make something special for all of us.” Emma explained. “And it is something I have always wanted to do. So Regina jumped at the chance to book it.”

Half an hour later they arrived and Waianae Boat Harbour. When they looked out at the sea, it was a calm turquoise flat and everyone’s spirits soared at the hope of getting in the water with dolphins. After thirty minutes of safety talks and explanations about water safety and what will happen if there are no dolphin sightings or if there is a possibility of getting in the water if a pod did show up.

After twenty minutes out on the water there was a collective gasp of excitement when a pod of spinner dolphins began to follow in the boats wake and jump out of the water. Emma, Henry and Regina began taking pictures and videos of the acrobatic show of the pod.  
“All right I think now is the time. Get them ready to go in.” The captain called to the experienced crew who then began to pull out flippers, snorkels and goggles. Emma, Henry and Regina began to strip down to their swim wear and Emma cast a lascivious grin at Regina, eyeing her body in a bikini.   
“I saw that.” Regina smirked at Emma.  
“Get used to it babe.” Emma grinned back and Henry rolled his eyes.

The captain trailed the largest group of the pod of spinners, then they were allowed to dive in. The dolphins trailing the boat were now along side them under the water, gliding elegantly while also jumping. The sight was breath taking. The guides signalled to surface for air and while they were up they noticed a small group of bottle nose dolphins.

As they went back under water the bottle nose’s seemed to want to interact and were swimming along with their visitors and playing together, swimming upside down, some crossing paths before jumping. They even caught sight of some green sea turtles swimming deeper in the turquoise water.

As the water temperature began to drop and the weather started to change, they reluctantly had to leave the water.  
“That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen.” Henry exclaimed on the journey back to the hotel in Honolulu.   
“It was very magical.” Regina agreed and Emma chuckled at the choice of words in present, non magical company.  
“It was extraordinary.” Emma agreed.

After washing away the saltiness of the sea, the three of them set out to find a nice place for dinner. As they sat in a Cuban restaurant, Henry took in the sight of his brunette mother leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulder, as said blonde carried on eating.  
“You know if somebody would have told me this time last year, when I saw you two on the couch. That a year later we would be in Hawaii and you would be getting married? I would have called them crazy.” Henry said.  
“I probably would have called them bat shit crazy!” Emma laughed. “But hell I wouldn’t change a thing.”  
“The day before that I thought we would never happen. I thought you were too spooked… after that kiss.” Regina smiled looking up at Emma.  
“That’s what we never told him.” Emma said.

“Never told me what?” Henry exploded.  
“Might as well tell him now, we know for certain.” Emma said to Regina.  
“What?” Henry said impatiently.  
“Besides giving Emma a thorough talking to. I did something rather spontaneous. I kissed her… and it turned out to be true loves kiss.” Regina smiled fondly remembering the moment of intense magic.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that!” Henry gasped.  
“We didn’t want to get your hopes up, in case we didn’t work out.” Emma soothed.  
“Well congratulations guys, you’ve finally found your happy ending.” Henry congratulated them, grinning widely.   
“Thank you Henry.” They both said, extremely touched at his sentiment.

The day before the wedding and everybody was due in on the same flight, Zelena and Granny and who knew if David and Mary Margaret would show up. After a mid morning breakfast, they decided to wait at the beach and Henry wanted to visit Pearl Harbour and the USS Arizona memorial later on.

Lunch time and their guests expected arrival time came around quickly as Emma, Henry and Regina laid in the sun baking. When Emma was suddenly in shadow she opened her eyes just as a male voice spoke.  
“Now this seems like a slice of heaven.” David complimented.   
“David!” Emma sprung up and hugged David enthusiastically and she saw Mary Margaret stood next to Granny.  
“Mum I’m glad you came.”   
“Couldn’t miss this for the anything. I had to give myself a bitch slap back to reality. I’m sorry for how I’ve acted, to both of you.” Mary Margaret said to Regina also. “It’s time you are both happy. I think it’s kind of poetic that it should be with each other.” Mary Margaret swallowed her pride and hugged Regina and Emma.

The new arrivals decided to hang around the hotel for some lunch and time to relax after the flight, but David decided to go to Pearl Harbour with Emma, Henry and Regina. Later that evening, everyone went out for a meal together and for once there were no cross words, friction or ructions. Everyone had a good time and retired for the night, excited for the following day.

“I’m glad your parents came.” Regina said later on in the spacious honeymoon suite that also had a Jacuzzi on the covered balcony.  
“So am I. I’m glad Mary Margaret came to her senses. It was kind of surreal tonight, Granny, Zelena and my parents, all sat together laughing having a drink. Here for us.” Emma sighed as she hugged Regina who was laid into her side.  
“It will feel like a complete dream tomorrow, Mrs Mills.” Regina flashed a grin.   
“It will be a dream come true, Mrs Swan.” Emma jibbed back.  
“Oh hell no Emma. That is just wrong.”   
“Emma Mills doesn’t sound much better babe! Everyone is hyphenating these days. Mills-Swan.”   
“Swan-Mills dear.” Regina said finally and Emma knew she wouldn’t win this battle, so she gave Regina what she wanted.  
“Swan-Mills it is then.”   
“Good girl.” Regina purred before falling asleep, ready to finally marry her true love and someone that she chose to love.

The 9.30 wake up call from the front desk stirred both women and Emma picked up the phone.   
“Hello.”   
“Good morning this is your wake up call. Time to get married.” The cheery woman on the other end said brightly.  
“That it is. Thank you.” Emma said and put the phone down.  
“What did they say?” Regina asked groggily and confused.  
“Time to get married.” Emma said with a bright smile.  
“That it is.” Regina echoed. “Nervous?”   
“I thought I would be but actually I’m very ready for this.” Emma gave Regina a firm kiss to prove her point. “What about you?”  
“Ready to make you mine forever.” Regina purred and kissed Emma this time, long and deep.  
“We have to stop or we will never get up let alone get married.” Emma groaned, reluctant to leave Regina’s embrace. 

Thirty minutes later they went downstairs and met everyone for breakfast.  
“Should you guys be seeing each other before the wedding?” Was the first thing Mary Margaret said.   
“This isn’t really traditional Mum. We aren’t wearing wedding dresses. Regina is wearing a tight blue sun dress because she knows I was drooling over her in it.” Emma said as if stating the obvious.  
“And Emma is staying like this because I absolutely love those tank tops and shorts are a welcome bonus.” Regina added with an appreciative grin.  
“We are in Hawaii, it would be hard for us to stay away from each other.” Emma carried on, counting off the reasons on her fingers.  
“And we are not a very traditional couple, lets face it.” Regina finished.

“Consider me corrected.” Mary Margaret said with a stunned look and held up her hands as everyone else had a laugh from the way Emma and Regina reacted.   
“So where is the big event taking place?” Granny asked.  
“Waikiki Bay. Not far from here. It’s so beautiful, it’s a lagoon beach." Regina answered.  
“Excited?” Zelena asked.  
“Yes.” They both answered with a big smile for each other.

When they arrived at the beach, the sun was shining over the calm turquoise/green sea. It was a perfect day to get married in paradise.  
“How are you going to stand the heat for another ten days?” Granny whined as she fanned herself after climbing out of the mini van.  
“With great enjoyment and pleasure.” Emma said grinning as she sideways hugged the old woman.   
“I’ll take perpetual autumn thank you very much.” Granny huffed and Emma laughed.

“So where are our brides to be?” Called a tall, tanned, dark haired woman as the group walked onto the remote beach. Emma and Regina were holding hands and Emma raised them in the air with a proud smile while Regina wore a shy smile. While she was previously used to attention, at the moment the positive attention was unusual. “OK let me borrow the two of you for a few minutes.” The tall woman lead the couple away from the group.

“So my name is Cassie, I will be your mistress of ceremonies today. Who is who?”  
“Emma.”  
“Regina.”  
"So who is giving you ladies away?”  
“My Dad.” Emma replied.  
“Our son.” Regina said and saw a slightly questioning look on Cassie’s face as she must have seen Henry. “We have a rather complicated story.” Regina said lightly and Cassie nodded, accepting the explanation.  
“OK. So we will have you come forward first Emma. Then Regina you will follow. Do you want tradition vows or you own?”  
“Our own. We’ve come up with our own vows.” Regina answered, sounding nervous.

“Who has the rings?”  
“Henry has them...our son.” Emma said.  
“Well then Emma you grab your dad, stand under the arch. Regina you get Henry and I’ll sit everybody down. When the quartet play the first time, Emma it is your turn to come forward. When they start the second time it’s your turn Regina.” The two women nodded and Cassie headed off to get everybody ready.  
“Are you ready?” Regina whispered as she gazed at Emma.  
“More than ever. You?”  
“Long over due.” They shared a gentle kiss and left for the group to find David and Henry.

“This is it Dad. I’m so happy you’re here.” Emma hugged David. She never thought she would find love and get married as a kid, let alone having her father by her side.  
“You deserve this Emma. You both deserve this.” David squeezed his daughter, proud to be able to see this day. Regina watched the exchange from a few feet away and her eyes filled with tears.

Henry walked up beside Regina as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“Come on Mum no crying.”   
“Everyone cries at weddings Henry. I’m just glad she got all that she wanted.”  
“Including you.” Henry added and she smiled fondly at her charming young man.  
“Thank you for doing this Henry.”  
“My pleasure Mum.” Henry squeezed her hand.

The string instruments began to play and Emma’s stomach did a back flip. Holy shit this is really happening. Emma’s feet momentarily seemed glued to the floor but David pulled her forward and her heart took over, despite it beating at what felt like 500 beats a minute.

Just after she stopped in front of Cassie with David stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder, the music stopped and restarted. It was not a traditional wedding march just a soothing piece of classical chosen by Regina. Emma’s smile grew from ear to ear as Henry led Regina towards her, then handed over his mothers hand to Emma. Regina’s smile was that one, that warm one that lit up her whole face.  
“Hey.” Emma whispered.  
“Hey.” Regina whispered back as they turned to face Cassie. They knew their family was behind them but it felt like it was the two of them and Cassie who would join them forever. 

Emma and Regina shared a sigh of relief and a meaningful look when (specifically Mary Margaret) didn’t ‘speak up now’ when prompted, if anyone had a reason why they should not be wed.  
“Emma and Regina have a few words of their own to say in place of traditional vows.” Cassie prompted.  
“Emma, the way you came into my life was something I never imaged happening. But a strange thing happened. You saw the good in me despite my past and didn’t give up on me, even when I had. I wish we hadn’t wasted so much time but we finally found each other. You are my light and you made me and Henry a proper family and I look forward to many more years of that.” Regina took a delicately engraved platinum ring from Henry, the inscription inside the band simply read,  
E forever yours-R  
Regina placed it on Emma’s finger above her engagement ring, sparkling in the sun.

“Regina you have given me what I never thought I would have. True love and a family. I will never waste another minute without you and I promise to give you everything you ever want.” Emma leaned forward and took the other matching ring from Henry, the inscription inside reading,  
R with all my heart-E  
It sat above the twinkling diamond ring, a perfect fit.  
“It is my distinct pleasure to pronounce you Mrs&Mrs. You may kiss the bride.” And that they did with elated smiles on their faces, as their family whooped and clapped. That moment to Emma and Regina seemed to last a life time.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the amazing weather, having cocktails from the beach bar and swimming in the beautiful lagoon. After Emma saw Regina shed the sun dress and reveal the blue bikini underneath, her body went wild with desire. Regina must have seen that flash across Emma’s face, because she flashed her heart stopping and knowing smile, then lead her new wife out into the water.

When they were a decent distance away from the sight of the shore, Regina grabbed Emma by the nape of the neck and dragged her in for a passionate kiss just as Emma pulled Regina in against her body with a pleasured groan. After several minutes of heated kisses, Emma needed oxygen.  
“Is it me or is that just way more intense now?” Emma asked breathless from the oxygen sucking kisses.  
“Everything with us has always been intense. Now it’s just more….complete.” Regina reasoned tentatively. “But we can test that intense later in that amazing Jacuzzi.”  
“I’m going to hold you to that.” Emma promised with another heated kiss and groping underwater hands. After they got back to Honolulu Emma and Regina bid their guests farewell for the evening to celebrate alone. Of course everybody knew what was about to happen and let them go willingly, not wanting the women to torment everyone by divulging details of celebration plans in order to get away.

Even though they didn’t sleep much that night, the next morning they went down to breakfast hand in hand wearing giant grins, if only walking funny from spending most of the night having crazy sex. Henry and the others weren’t leaving until late afternoon so Emma and Regina took Henry out for a helicopter flight over the island. The views were the forests, waterfalls and coast lines were breath taking and it gave the newly weds ideas of places to visit over the next ten days.

Despite never having been away from Henry for so long Regina was looking forward to the time she was about to spend with her new wife. Emma for once was more than happy to be staying in one place with one woman, be it her or home.  
“Enjoy your honeymoon ladies you deserve this.” Granny said hugging Emma and Regina.  
“Thanks Granny. Thank you for being here, its a shame Ruby couldn’t be here, that would have been crazy fun.” Emma said thinking back to Ruby leaving Storybrooke to find her pack.  
“Oh dear, I think the local police would have been shoving us back onto a plane off the island.” Granny thought of her wild grand daughter.  
“Thank you for coming. It means a lot to us.” Regina was honestly grateful that she would step up for them.

They said they thank you’s and good byes to David, Mary Margaret and Zelena, Henry was last and he gave his mothers a huge hug.  
“Congratulations guys, I’m really happy for you both. Have fun.”  
“Thank you Henry. We were so happy to have you be a big part of the wedding.” Regina said teary eyed and proud of her son.  
“Yeah kid, made it perfect to have you here.” Emma added.  
“It’s been amazing being here.” Henry said.  
“Don’t get up to anything too bad while we are away.” Emma joked punching his shoulder. “Be a gentleman with Violet!”   
“Oh my god.” Henry groaned.  
“Don’t oh my god me, you know what I am talking about, we’ve discussed this. Don’t want to come home to no shocks.” Emma carried on.  
“Holy crap I’m leaving now.” Henry fair ran for the plane in utter shock.

“Way to traumatise him Emma.” Regina chastised as they watched the family board the plane.  
“Don’t want him making my mistakes, even if they did eventually bring me to you. No matter how traumatised he acts.” Emma said honestly.  
“Still your tact leaves a lot to be desired!”  
“When the cats are away, the mouse might get carried away and play.” Emma joked and Regina sighed. “Now the cats have an island paradise to enjoy together, alone. With no interruptions or magic or worries or curses.”   
“Now that is what I want to hear you talking about. Lets go have that private enjoyment together.” Regina purred, her eyes now twinkling with promise of what was to come, not only in the next few hours… but the rest of their lives.


End file.
